


Good Little Boy

by FearTheHime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: [M/N] knew all the crazies in Gravity Falls, everything supernatural and scary. He just faced it with a straight face until something in him began growing and growing, something he liked to say Mediumship. Now after working with Gruncle Stan for a year, he has to spend another year working at the Mystery shack as his mother runs off with his step-father again. This time though, there was a surprise visit from Gruncle Stan's niece and nephew.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Reader, Stan Pines & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. [1] Start of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I also revamped-rewritten Good Little Boy,   
> here it is!

  
" But mom!" [M/N] whined, he digged his heels into the dirt, trying to stop his mother from pulling him towards the shack. " Why do I have to work? I have money!"

  
" Fifty dollars won't support you at all [M/N]! Plus, you working somewhere poor which would look great on a college application." Addison [L/N] said as she pulled her son closer towards the Mystery Shack. " Plus, he agreed to make sure you stay out of trouble while me and your father-"

  
" Step-father." [M/N] corrected, his feet still planted on the floor. " He's not my dad."

" Whatever! Mr.Pines agreed to watch you because I'm paying him and he needs some extra help around the shop." She snapped as she pushed him towards the wooden porch, almost making him trip up but he kept himself from falling. " Be a good boy, you hear? I swear to god, If I get one more phone call from the police that you did something bad..I will end you. Do you hear me? END YOU!" Addison snarls and curled her perfectly pedicured hand into a fist. " I swear boy, do not test me."

  
"Yeah, mom." [M/N] sighs and watched his mother turn right around and walked towards the waiting car. His step-father sitting in the front, and honking the horn loudly. He watched, eyes narrowed on the woman before barely lifting his hand and she stumbles when her heel caught into a rock. He chuckled as she shoots him a heated glare. " Jerk."

  
" and I thought my dad was always pissed.." [M/N] perked up and turns to a girl leaning against the Mystery Shack, peach-cola in her hand. She had long red hair with a classic bomber hat on her head, green flannel with dirty jeans with black boots. " You must be the newbie, I'm Wendy. You're like a freshman right at school, right?" She asked as she sips her soda. 

" Yeah, freshman." [M/N] said before looking around, trying to avoid her gaze, feeling a bit bad that he acted like that in front of her. " [M/N], [M/N] [L/N]. Is it true about here...that it's a scam?" 

" Sh!" She made a quiet gesture, " Yeah, but it pays for my food and I basically get to goof off if I wanted to. Come on, I'll show you around." She placed a hand on his shoulder, leading the [E/C] eyed male inside. All around the store was ugly knick-knacks, some poorly made 'mysterys' and a half-filled snack machine that needed to be refilled and cleaned. " This is paradise..." She said as she walked behind the counter and down on the stool. 

  
" For who?" [M/N] asked as he looked around, wondering where Mr.Pines was. Probably selling his mom for a quarter. " The dust bunnies and flies?" He asked as a few flies flew around him, with a frown, he shakes them off with his hand and they flew away.

  
" Us, we get paid for doing nothing." Wendy said with a smile, picking a magazine and holds it up. " Just clean once in a while, smile and promote the scam then you can relax." She winked before looking down on the magazine and immediately in grossed with it. [M/N] shakes his head a bit before as he looked around the things. Most of them had question marks and things in glass displays. [M/N] then stared at one that looked like a monkey mask with goggle eyes glued to it. " Why?"

  
" Because chumps enjoy this crud," A voice said behind the teen which made [M/N] freeze up, his eyes looked behind him to see an older man. 5 O'clock shadow on his face, eyebrows need to be plucked, he was also dressed in a suit with red tie and fez on his head. " You must be Addison's kid, right?"

  
" I think, as far as I know, I am." [M/N] replies with a frown, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. " what's it to you, geezer?" Mr.Pines looked startled for a moment before smirking down at the kid. "What?"

  
" HAH!" Mr.Pines chuckled, loudly before roughtly patting the [E/C] eyed teens back. " Nuthin', you just remind me of myself when I was a rugrat. Spiteful and a jerk, I like you." The older man smiles down at the young man who stared back warily. " Call me, Stan. Mr.Pines was my dad's name. Now come on, let me show you around since Wendy is busy." He glanced to the female who was reading the magazine and flipped a page, obviously in her own world. " What's your name again?"

  
" I never gave it to you." [M/N] replies cooly before looking at the older man. He seemed pretty okay, not some creepy old man that would lure away kids despite the look and his smile. 

  
" Fair enough, but come on, you can trust me. Not the establishment but me for sure!" Stan assured the teen before ruffling his hair. " The resemblance between me and you, it's amazing." The teen rolled his eyes at the older man's statement before looking at him then around, then at Wendy who gave him a welcoming smile of her own. Maybe he could trust the place, or get use to people in his life.

  
" I'm [M/N], and can I scam people too?"

  
"HAHA! Of course you can, anything is possible in the mystery shack. HEY, SOOS! COME MEET MY MINI-ME!"

  
" NO WAY! Mr.Pines, you have a mini-me, where is he!?" A voice called from down the hallway. [M/N] peered over but looked around the place. Maybe it wouldn't be bad as he thought, maybe they could be in trouble with the scam but that didn't seem to bother him really. The thought of going to jail didn't bother him. " Aw, he's cute with his [H/C] hair and big [E/C] eyes. He's still an innocent kid." A large man with buck teeth and a hat said, big question mark on his shirt. 

  
" HEY! I'm 14, a teen!"

  
" Yeah right small fry, that's a gate way to teenage years." Stan laughs, " As for your first job, go broom things up. Easy things, but don't expect the easy jobs." Stan smiles as a small one came into [M/N]'s lips.

  
" Sure, Stan."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 Year Later

  
" What's with Stan throwing out the boxes in the attic? And taking old mattresses upstairs?" [M/N] asked as he opens the door for Stan who held boxes of junk hanging out from them and throw them out into the dump outside. It's been a year of working under Stan Pines, full time during the summer time and part time during the three other seasons. He was quite use to everything Stan did or his weird ideas. " Are we hiding something illegal? Like pugs again?"

  
" Not this time, Stan's niece and nephew are coming to stay with him." Wendy said as she counted the money from inside the cash register, doing her job for once. " They'll be here soon and Stan is just making room. Plus, their around your age too, I think a year younger." [M/N] smiled, finally people who be around his age. It wouldn't be someone like that cult like Gideon, that preppy and fake Pacifica Northwest. 

  
" Finally! Someone to hang out with me, I can't stand being around Robbie and his emo make up." [M/N] said as he goes, grasping the broom and began brooming the usual dirty floor.

  
" He isn't that bad, I'm friends with him for a reason." Wendy said as she closed the register. " Aren't you hot in that? I mean, I like the new look espically the yellow but the jeans man?"

  
[M/N] looked down at his clothes and shrugs. He felt like wearing them, black shirt, with black jeans to match. There was a yellow triangle outline on his chest and yellow converse shoes with a yellow flannel shirt tied around his waist. He thought he would've looked cute in it but he didn't feel hot. " I wanted to actually look nice today and I grabbed these. Mom wanted me to hurry up too, she said she didn't want me to be late for work."

  
" Oof, where is she going this time around?" Wendy asked with a raised eyebrow. " Somewhere to spend her 'honeymoon' with Barney?" Wendy knew very much on [M/N]'s situation and how the woman treated him. She was a crude, mean and selfish person and wonder how [M/N] was even produced. 

  
" I think Hawaii or Jamaica, it was an island so..maybe both? I didn't really listen to her." [M/N] said as he kept brooming up any dirt or dust that was on the floor. " She was even mad when I walked here instead of letting her take me. Pft, said I was being a brat." Wendy laughs, " Man, that sucks."

  
" THEIR HERE! [M/N]! WENDY! SOOS!" The employee's stop what they were doing, leaving their work stations but the broom that [M/N] once had kept cleaning the floor, putting the dirt into a pile on the floor.

  
" WELCOME! I'm your Gruncle Stan!" Stan introduced loudly and rubbed his hands together. " You're my new employees for the summer! Plus, probably help with my scams and hacks. Before taking you under my wing fully and introduce you two into 80s business scams. I want to introduce you to the group of freaks." Stan laughs as the bus zoomed away making everyone cough when black smoke hit their faces.

  
Two twins stood there, one boy and one girl. Both had the same brown hair, and same brown eyes mixed with some hazel coloring. Both seemed curious and wide-eye about everything around them. " Wow, you own a cabin in the woods? FARRRROUTTT!" The girl exclaimed loudly. The boy rolled his eyes before looking behind their Gruncle Stan. 

  
"This is Wendy," Wendy waves at the two with a little smile. Immediately, the boy flushes Red at her and the girl waves back happily. " Sup guys?" The guys blush intensified more and he looked away.

  
" This Soos, the repair man and employee of the year." Soos waves happily at the two twins, " Sup guys, if you need anything that needs to be fix then let me know, I'm totally the guy to go to." He grins at the end, " We'll keep that in mind." The guy said as [M/N] rolled his eyes at his answers.

  
" And this is [M/N], he's been working here since last year. Anything you need, go to him but don't you two use him like some toy either 'cause he's special." [M/N] rolled his eyes at Stan's statement before feeling an arm hook around his making the teen flinch a bit. " HIIII! I'm maybe and supppper single! Ready to mingle! HAHA." The girl, Mabel, said with a fake laugh at the end making the teen wince. " Ow, okay, I'm [M/N] and super gay." Mabel pouts before letting go. " No chances?" Mabel asked.

  
" No chances." [M/N] assured before rubbing his arm. " You have a killer grip." Mabel brightens up and flexed at the teen boy. " Why thank you!"

  
" She's like that, especially since she wants a summer romance." The boy said walking to his sister and the guy. He looked normal, he didn't know Gruncle stan made him to be some special thing. " I'm Dipper." Dipper offered a hand and [M/N] shakes it. " [M/N]."

  
" Alrighty! Now that you're acquainted, [M/N] go show them to your room." Stan said before looking at the twins bags. " and take their bags too." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he moved his hand and grasped the bags, lifting them without trouble, unlike Dipper who had trouble getting them out. " WOW! SO STRONG!" Mable gasped. 

  
" Mabel, keep your hormones in check."Dipper scolds his sister as he watched the teem lift the bags with ease, a bit jealous that he could even do that without breaking a sweat.

" It's fine, my strength is a gift." [M/N] said as he walked inside, he could hear the twins follow him in. He leads them upstairs and opens the door, [M/N] placed their bags down and Mabel sighs dramatically as she falls onto the bed, moving his arms and legs, almost like she was going to make a snow angle in the dust that was on her bed. " I can see it's no trouble for you to make yourself at home." [M/N] chuckled.

" Yeah! Man, that bus we came on was superrr smelly!" Mabel said as she sat up, her legs hanging off the bed a bit, kicking them a bit and stars in her eyes. " So! Like, what's the scoop around here?" She asked, her hands pressed against her cheek as she leans over a bit.

" Gossip?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised as he leans against the door. 

" No!" She shook her head violently, [M/N] almost though the girl would snap her own neck. " I mean, cute guys, cute boys- the scoop!"

" Oh!" [M/N] hummed as he thought over, yes there has been cute guys that came and went through Gravity Falls and into the Mystery Shack. " Well, it's honestly depends on the days. I mean, one day there can be four hot guys in the store at once, others is one or none. Take it or leave it, usually they're tourist coming in and coming out once Stan says there's not public restroom."

" Aw man," She sighs loudly as Dipper rolled his eyes just a bit, as he opens his suitcase and began putting his things away. "Whatever, there is still hope for me yet!"

" Sure, Mabel, just try not to get us kicked out." Dipper said, eyebrow furrowed a bit. " Anyway, how long have you been here?" He asked [M/N] who smiles a bit.

" All my life, but I began working for Stan since last year." [M/N] hummed, " I actually sleep downstairs, right beside Stan's room. That's my room for the summer."

" You live here?" Dipper asked, a bit surprised.

" Well for the summer, I am, I have my own home so don't worry." [M/N] said, " Stan doesn't like me staying cooked up in that house and my mom refuses to pay the bills, other than the rent. So it's like mega hot in there and no food in the fridge. Stan is like my summer guardian."

" Aw, that's nice." Mabel cooed, her great uncle was such a saint.

" My mom sends him around sixty dollars a month." [M/N] deadpans bluntly.

" Still, it's the thought that counts." Mabel said, her great uncle was a greedy saint.


	2. 01| Tourist trapped with the Pines

" He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel whispered screamed. 

  
" What are you doing Mabel?" [M/N] asked as he hanged more question mark shirts on the wall rack, his eyes glanced at the female Pines. The morning wasn't busy but that was the usual thing, it had people inside but they weren't busy. 

  
" Trying to catch me a boyfriend~" She whispered creepily as she stared at a boy from between the Stan bobble-heads. " HEHEHE."

  
[M/N] looked over to Mabel's target, someone around their age holding a piece of paper, eyes squinted as he reads. " Do you like me?"

  
" Yes", "Definitely", " Absolutely." The guy looked around weirdly and possibly, hoping who ever sent him that wasn't around.

  
" I rigid it." Mabel whispered with a beaming smile to herself, very proud of her accomplishment. " Mabel?" She flinched and looked over her shoulder at her brother, who seemed a bit annoyed at her antics with finding a boyfriend. 

  
"I know you're going through your whole boyfriend crazy-phase but I think you're kind of over doing it with the crazy part." Dipper said as cleans the glass of eyeballs, [M/N] never knew if they were fake or not. He decided not to ask Stan when first brought them from a garage sale. 

  
" Hey, she's at a good age to be boy crazy." [M/N] defended the girl as he walked over, rubbing his hands together once he was over by the two. 

  
" See! Besides, this is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have a epic summer romance!" Mabel said as she swings her arms a bit as she walked over to Dipper. " yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet? You flirted with [M/N] the second Stan introduced him!"

  
" I didn't know he was gay!" Mabel defended , " Mock all you want brother, besides I have a good feeling about this summer, I wouldn't be surprised when the men of my dreams walk through that door right now!" She said gesturing to the entrance of the gift shop making [M/N] chuckle. The door opens and someone did walk through alright, Stan. He enters and burps, holding his stomach as he did so.

  
" Ugh, UGhhh, ow, not good." he grumbled as Mable groans in disgust. [M/N] shared a laugh with Dipper, knowing Mabel's guessing was so off. 

  
" Alright, look alive people. I need someone to go hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan said as he looked at the twins who noticed quickly. " Not it!" " Not it!" " uh, also not it!" 

  
" Nobody asked you Soos." Stan said with a sigh, " I know. I'm comfortable with that." Soos replies before snacking on a candy bar from his pocket. " mhmhm~"

  
" Wendy! I need you to put up these signs." Stan turns to the redhead who was focused on the magazine in her hand. " I would..but I can't..reach it." She said, her hand trying to grab the signs but she wasn't really trying. 

  
" I would fire all of you if I could." Stan said before looking at the twins, " Eeny-mini-mighty-you!" He said as he looked Dipper who huffed. " Aw, what? Gruncle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper complained. " And why didn't you ask [M/N]?" 

  
" ughhhh, this again. I told you, [M/N] does the most work out of the four of you, heck five if you count me." Stan said with a groan. " I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town." Dipper protested, not wanting to leave into the creepy forest by himself or anywhere for that matter. " Just today, my mosquito bite spelled out, Beware." Dipper shows his arm and [M/N] peeked over a bit to see it, in red bites on the teens arm spelled, 'bewarb'. That was weird.

  
" That says Bewarb." Stan said, eyebrow raised as Dipper hid his arm from view. " Look kid, the whole monsters in the forest thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell to merch to guys like that." he gestures a middle-age man holding a stan-bobble head while laughing. [M/N] shakes his head as he looked over the two then his nails, he had painted them black this morning because he was bored and had nothing else to do. Might as well, go help dipper. " Stan. If Dipper doesn't want to be alone, how about I go with him? I can take my break when I get back." The teen offered as Stan hummed, thinking over it. " Please?"

  
" Fine, fine, just make sure you hang them correctly and to hammer them in the trees." Stan throws the signs into Dippers arms and two hammers into [M/N]'s. " Now, go do your work, ya lazy brats." Dipper sighs but follows after [M/N] who hummed, leading them into the forest area. 

  
" Have you ever felt it before?" Dipper asked suddenly, as they walked. He adjust his grip on the signs, his eyes glance around them for any sign of trouble. " Like you're being watched?"

  
" What? I mean sometimes but not really." [M/N] said as he kept walking until stopping when he saw a tree thick enough to hold a sign. He pulled a nail from his pocket and held it against the bark and used the hammer to hammer the nail in. " I mean, yeah there could be possibilities that there are supernatural things around here. I've never seen anything freaky out here, nothing yet."

" Yeah. But I have my birthmark, but I'm pretty sure that's the freakiest thing for me." Dipper said as he hands [M/N] a sign to hang on the tree. Mystery Shack that way! The arrow part pointing toward the direction of the shack. " So, Uh, have family around?" Dipper asked after a few minutes of pregnant silence. He had said his mom was out of the state.

" Yeah, My mom and my stupid Step-dad." [M/N] said as he hangs another sign up and hammered it against the tree. "She's the bane of my existence." He huffed, rolling his [E/C] eyes.

  
" Isn't that a little cold? I mean she is your mother." Dipper said as he looked at [M/N], who's eyes were glaring at him a bit. The Pine boy freezes a bit and looked away, " Eh, S-"

" My relationship with my mom is simple, it's nonexistent. She never really enjoyed me around her, since I was a kid and now that she can legally leave me at home by myself, she leaves with my step-father to anywhere she wants to go." [M/N] said as he walked more on the rocky path before seeing another good tree. " But I don't care anymore at least. She didn't talk about her life as a kid or now, apparently My mom use to be a scientist, like studying nature I think? She was around machines, chemicals and such. " [M/N] pounds the nail harder into the tree making Dipper wince.

" That's cool, is she still a scientist?" Dipper asked, trying not to make anything awkward as they continued walking, " Like does she have a lab around here?" They came to a stop when they noticed a huge tree on it's side and in their way. " I can do the last one." Dipper said as [M/N] nods his head a bit and hands Dipper the last sign.

" I don't think so, it was more for the money but now she's a mechanic. She use to love nature I guess? Before I was born but that was in the past." [M/N] said as he leans against the tree, [E/C] eyes on his boss' nephew. " Are you done asking me about my drama-filled life?"

" Yes." Dipper answered, he was going to apologize to [M/N] but noticed the smile the other have. He was joking so that was a good sign. He picks the last sign up and lifts his hammer trying to hammer the nail in but the second the two made contact, there was loud bangs from the force making Dipper drop his sign in surprise. " Woah, what in the world?" He slowly feels around the tree and opens it, [M/N] walked closer to see some sort of switch and it was covered in dust and spiderwebs.

" Wow." [M/N] said as he leans over Dipper a bit, chest pressed against the other. His fingers grasped the switch's little lever and fliped it both sides. Nothing, he did it to the other one and there was noise behind them. They both turned around to see a secret compartment open up, they shared a look but [M/N] noticed how pink Dipper's cheeks were and raised an eyebrow. Dipper shakes his head before walking forwards with [M/N] in tow. 

" What the.." Dipper said, seeing a large book inside the hole, dust and spider webs clung to the book. Whoever hid this, hasn't came back for it in a very long while. 

" Maybe it's a book of witch craft." [M/N] chirped as Dipper slowly plucked it out the hole and blew on the cover. The dust flies off revealing the cover; a golden, six-fingered hand with the number three on the cover. [M/N] thought it was kind of fancy. " Who the hell has six fingers?"

" No idea." Dipper said, looking over the book. They both sat down on the grass as Dipper opens the book, looking over the small magnifying glass, before turning the page. [M/N] eagerly watching but he felt a bit dizzy, a dull pain at the back of his head, It wasn't horrible so he ignored it. 

" It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wonderous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper reads, eyebrows furrowed. This had to prove that everything he had been feeling was true, there was something very strange about this town. He flips the pages and [M/N] was at awed at what he saw. Floating eyeballs, giant vampire bats, gnomes, mysterious doors. 

" Dude, this has to be the best book I've ever seen." [M/N] said, grinning.

" Yeah, but what is all this?" Dipper questioned as he flips onto a page with some weird circle design then to the words, TRUST NO ONE!

" Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched." Dipper reads out, eyes trailing after each word. " I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." Dipper shuts the book, and looked a bit worried and disturbed, who wouldn't? A book just said not to trust anyone.

" Don't leave me out, I mean, I help find the book." [M/N] said, eyeing Dipper a bit, plus he didn't want to be left out either. 

Before Dipper could say anything, his twin pops out from the fallen tree with a large smile. " HELLO!" It was loud enough to make Dipper almost drop the book, " Watcha readin'? Some nerd thing?" She questioned as Dipper hid the book behind him, stuttering nervously. "Uh-Uh-It's nothing." Mabel mocked before giggling. " What? Are you actually not gonna show me?"

" Shoo!" [M/N] hissed at the goat who was biting at the book. " We should go somewhere private, it's..safer." He said.

" Yeah, we should." Dipper agreed as the three of them began heading back to the Mystery Shack. Once there in and in the living room, Dipper began pacing with the book in his hands, a large grin on his face. " This is amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity falls has this secret dark side." Dipper said, opening showing Mabel and [M/N] watched as well, seeing the many symbols and words but leans away when his head began hurting a bit. 

" WOAH!" Mabel gasped, " Shut up!" She shoved Dipper back a bit but he smiles, looking over the book. "And get this: After a certain point, The pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." 

" Or the dude died." [M/N] said, " You saw the webs, anything could've happened." There could've been lots of possibilities, heck, the guy could be in a nursing home with dementia and completely forgot about it. 

The doorbell rings which brought their attention away from the book.

" Who's that?" Dipper asked, as Mabel grins. 

"Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel said, poking a can and it falls over. " BOOP! Beans." She giggled. " This girl got a date. WHOO! WHOO!" She gestures to herself happily making [M/N] grin a bit. Though, it was just a few days since they've been here, not a lot of dateable people in Gravity Falls, for him at least.

" Let me get this straight." Dipper began, pinching his nose a bit in frustration. " In a half hour [M/N] and I were gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

" What can I say? I'm guess I'm just Irresistible~" She waves her hands around, as [M/N] shook his head a bit. The doorbell rings two more times and Mabel hops off the couch arm and onto the ground. " OH! COMING~!" She called as she hurried away, [M/N] watched and scoots over a bit as Dipper sits beside him, their knees and hips touching. 

" She's naïve." [M/N] said as Dipper opens the book, " But if she's happy.."

" Hey, put Jesus in between you two!" Stan snapped as he held a can of pit cola. [M/N] almost leaps out of his skin and was about to move but Stan laughs, " Calm down, I was kidding! Now, whatcha readin' there slick?" He asked. Dipper moved the book behind him as he grabbed the magazine off the decorative dinosaur head. " I w-was just-"

" He was teaching me how to read Stan, there, you know my dirty little secret." [M/N] quickly interrupted Dipper before he could embarrass himself or talk about the journal. Though, [M/N] didn't understand what just possessed himself to lie in front of the other man. " I always wanted to learn."

" Heh." Stan laughs as Dipper opens to a random page and points over a word, [M/N] looked or tried to look like he was trying to understand. " I never knew, but I thought you liked reading on your free time." Stan said, eyeing the [E/C] eyed boy. 

" I just said that so I could get myself some extra minutes for my break." [M/N] said with a nonchalant shrug.

" HEYYYY FAMILY!" Mabel comes back with her boyfriend in tow, who's back was towards the three. " Say hello to my new boyfriend!" He turns to them, and [M/N] frowns immediately, the guy was a piece of work, and kinda looked homeless. 

" 'Sup." The guy said with a simple wave.

" Hey."  
"How's it hanging?"  
"...Oh, uh, hello."

" We met at the cemetery, he's really deep." Mabel said, stroking the guys arm with a smile. " Oh? Little muscle there.." She kept squeezing a bit, " What..what a surprise."

" So, what's your name?" Dipper asked, eyebrow raised. He looked kinda sketchy to be honest, and he looked like he lived in the cemetery.

"UH..Normal..man.." He stutters, his visible eyes glancing around.

" So, Norman?" [M/N] said, eyebrows raised and suspicion growing. " Are you bleeding Norman?" 

" It's Uh..JAM!" He replied quickly. " AH! I love jam!" Mable said, playfully shoving the guy. " LOOK AT THIS!" She gestures between her and Norman.

" So..you wanna go hold hands or whatever?" Norman asked. 

" Oh, Oh my goodness." She giggles a bit, "Don't wait up!" She hurried passed Norman, who shoots us a finger gun, slammed his head against the doorway and follows Mabel out. [M/N] shook his head a bit. Yep, the guy wasn't human, because he knew from experience was that hitting your head against the archway hurt like a bitch.

" He ain-" [M/N] turns his head a bit to see Dipper glaring at Norman then his dark caramel eyes turn to [M/N]'s [E/C] ones. They were very, very close, one more inch and they both would be kissing. [M/N] leans back and off the couch, fixing his flannel shirt that was around his waist. " I don't like him." He said, " he doesn't seem..."

" Human?" Dipper guessed, ignoring the thumping against his chest, that could've been a horrible accident between them. " We should..go upstairs and continue your reading lesson." Dipper said, pulling the journal and into his vest it went. He gets off the seat and Stan sits down, picking up the magazine. As both teens began upstairs, they heard Stan call after them.

" THE DOOR BETTER BE OPEN!" [M/N]'s cheeks turn a bit pink as he walked and sat down at the little seat by the window. Dipper sits next to him, opening the book and began looking at the possible things that Norman could be. 

" Here's one!" Dipper said, " Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for..teenagers!" [M/N] peeked a bit over as well, trying to see what was riling Dipper up. " Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious...ZOMBIES!" Dipper shouted in alarm, and [M/N] winced a bit rubbing his ear. 

" DUDE!" [M/N] huffed, " I was right there!" That did not help his headache at all. He heard grunting and looked out the window to see Mabel sitting on the lunch table, Norman walking towards her with his arms outstretched towards her. Dipper's face was pressed against the glass as well, " OOH NO! MABEL!" Dipper said once Norman's hands were on her but once he removed them, Mabel had a daisy necklace.

" Oh, false alarm." [M/N] said as he pulled back, " Though, I suppose we should keep a close eye on Norman, just in case he's a zombie or worst, a vampire from twilight."

" Yeah..Yeah! We should-"

" [M/N]! Since you lied about reading, you're break's over!" Stan called, " Get your butt down here and help scam people!" [M/N] sighs before giving Dipper a sheepish smile. 

" Look's like I have to go, though, do fill me in, I really want to see what's going on with Norman." [M/N] said, he steps off the seat as did Dipper. " Be careful." [M/N] adds, " I don't want to see yourself eaten if he really if a Zombie."

" Can't promise that." Dipper replies, " You believe me don't you?"

" Early today, I didn't." [M/N] said, as he began making his way to the stairs. " But until you give me a reason not to, I'll always believe in you." [M/N] left down the stairs leaving Dipper a bit happy and flushed. It's weird, it felt weird really, having someone other than family and your twin to make you happy. [M/N] could be the one friend Dipper wanted. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of following Norman and Mabel around with his camera, Dipper decided to confront his sister about her new boyfriend, who could possible be a zombie. He slammed the door open only to see [M/N] helping Mabel get ready for her date, he looked over the many earrings that the girl had and his head snapped up to see Dipper. 

" Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman."

" Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel turns her head to reveal a large circular red mark on her cheek. Dipper yelped a bit in surprise. " HAHA! So gullible."

" She was trying to kiss the leafblower." [M/N] said, as he held two star earrings in his hands. " She was stuck, knocking into things and hit me a few times." He said walking to the two, handing her the two earrings. 

" Yeah, that was fun." She smiled.

" I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper said, he pulled the journal out to show her. She gasped a bit, eyes lit up, " You think he might be a vampire?" She asked, her hands shaking in excitement. " That would be so awesome!"

" It depends, you could be stuck with the sucky vampires from Twlight." [M/N] said, arms crossed. " I'm more of a Damon Salvatore type."

" Hey, beggers can't be choosers." Mabel pointed out with a grin, " I'll take either."

"Guess again sister." Dipper said, breaking the conversation. " SHA-BAM!" He shows them a picture of a gnome which make Mabel gasped in horror. " Dude, wrong one." [M/N] said.

" Oh wait, I'm-I'm sorry." Dipper flips the page and shows them the picture of the undead. " sha-bam." Mabel was not very impressed. 

" A zombie?" She questioned, " That is not funny, Dipper." She said, hands on her hips. [M/N] watched, shaking his head a bit. She's gonna end up killed or worst, dinner.

" I'm not joking." Dipper quickly defended himself. "It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" He pointed out while pacing in front of her. " [M/N], you believe me right?!"

" Yeah, I mean, he keeps hitting his head on so many things." [M/N] pointed out, " Plus, there is no reaction, not even a wince!"

"Maybe he’s blinking when you’re blinking. " She counters, weakly too. " Plus, maybe he has a delayed reaction?" She counters [M/N]'s reasoning.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!"

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can’t you trust me?" Mabel asked, as she puts her earrings on with a smile. " beep, bop!" her eyes glanced to [M/N], " Plus, what about [M/N]? Huh? He's lived here forever and has yet to see anything scary until now!"

" MABEL!" Dipper sighs, " Because, [M/N] actually believes in me and believes Norman is some type of zombie who's going to EAT you." Mabel had enough, and glared at the two. "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o’clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY," She began pushing them out the door, "Bu-bu-but—" Dipper sputters as [M/N] step back away from him, "And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES! " She slammed the door and [M/N] sighs, boy crazy.

" What am I gonna do?" Dipper groans, he sits down on the ground dejected and [M/N] felt a bit sorry for him. He glanced around, arms crossed before nodding to himself. [M/N] nudged the other with his shoe.

" Wanna show me the evidence?" [M/N] asked, as Dipper nods his head, still dejected but they walked downstairs and sat on the yellow couch once more. Dipper pulled out the camecorder, playing it just as the doorbell rings. Mabel came down and left with Norman as [M/N] watched. Nothing so far. "Soos was right. I don’t have any real evidence." Dipper sighs as [M/N] chuckled seeing Mabel trying to play hopscotch with Norman but the guy just falls face first into the ground. [M/N] fast-forwards once more and saw Mabel and Norman cuddling, his arm around her shoulder. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and—" [M/N] saw Normans hand fall off and blinked a bit, he rewinds it and nudged Dipper. " What?"

" Dude, his hand fell off, watch!" [M/N] said as he hands the camera to him. Dipper watches and eyes wide with horror and shock. " I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Dipper hops off the couch and [M/N] placed the camera on the couch as Dipper ran out the house looking for Stan. [M/N] shook his head as he hurried out only to turn a different direction. He ran to the side of the house to see Wendy driving up. " WENDY!"

" Hey!" She greeted casually, getting out of the cart. " Whats up?"

" I need the cart, it's uh, to save Mabel from a horrible date." Wendy eyed the teen for a moment before shrugging, " Okay, don't kill anyone." She hands him the key's before entering the shop. [M/N] grins as he started the cart and comes out the side, honking the tiny horn. Dipper turns and hurried over, getting in and sat beside [M/N]. [M/N] backs up the cart but stops when Soos appears.

"Guys, it's me, Soos." The large man said, " This is for the Zombie." Soos said handing Dipper the shovel. " Thanks." Dipper said, holding the shovel, " And this is in case you see a piñata." He added offering the bat to Dipper who takes it. " Thanks Soos." [M/N] said, " Take my shift?" [M/N] said as Soos shoots him a finger gun. " YES!"

[M/N] backs up all the way and turns into the direction of where Mabel and her boyfriend went. [M/N] kept driving, looking around for the Pine twin and that weird boyfriend of hers, " What do we do when we find them?" [M/N] asked, as Dipper clutched the shovel. " I have no idea, fight if they get aggressive?" Dipper said as [M/N] shrugs, " It-" 

" HELP!"

Both snapped their heads to the scream and [M/N] went down the zig-zag hill. They went off the road and into the forest one, taking them deeper and deeper into the forest. Once they found here, being covered and tied down by gnomes. " We were way off." [M/N] said, getting off the cart with a bat. " What the heck is going on?" Dipper questioned as Mabel punched a gnome, it threw up rainbows, cleaned it's mouth and came back. It turns to the two teens, hissing before locking eyes with [M/N], it whimpered in fear before hurrying back to the new queen.

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel explained before wincing, " OW! Hair! Hair! Hair!" She said, as her hair was being grabbed, [M/N] takes Dipper's journal and began flipping pages for the gnome page. " Tiny men of Gravity Falls, weaknesses? Unknown. Great." [M/N] sighs as he looked to the girl to see her pinned down with ropes, the gnomes surrounding her. 

" HEY! Hey, let go of my sister!" Dipper snapped, walking towards the gnome on the rock. 

"Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" The guy said, with a smile, looking at Mabel.

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel snapped but a gnome covered her mouth from saying anything else. [M/N] walked over, handing Dipper the shovel as he held the bat. " Giver her back right now or else!" Dipper threaten with the shovel in hand. The head gnome turns towards the human only to flinch as he noticed his companion, and what he was exactly. He shook his head, keeping his ground with a glare.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the— " The gnome didn't finish as [M/N] knocks the guy into the bushes with the bat. 

" Home-run!" [M/N] cheered to himself. 

Dipper took this opportunity and cuts the wires from Mabel, she knocked the other gnomes back as she jumped up. All three head to the cart, this time Dipper was driving and [M/N] held onto the seats, sitting in the tiny basket there. It was uncomfortable but they needed to go and fast. " Seatbelts." Dipper mutters as he drives away from the area. [M/N] grasped the metal poles of the golf cart and held on.

" Man, I would've never gu-AAAAHHH!" [M/N] screams noticing the huge figure coming from behind them, a gnome giant man. " DIPPER HURRY UP! THEY'VE CAME BACK BUT LAMER!"

" All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced." The head guy said on top, the guy growls, about to slam his fist on the cart but Dipper speeds away just before the fist could hit them. " COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!" The guy gnome yells, " NOT EVEN HE CAN PROTECT HER!"

[M/N] raised an eyebrow then yelped as Dipper went over a rock, making him fly up for a moment then back into the basket. " GUYS! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" [M/N] exclaimed as the monster gnome growls loudly, catching up. [M/N] watched up and gasped as it threw gnomes at them, some missed but some also landed on the cart. Mabel punched one. One landed behind Dipper, but the guy simply pulled it, hit him against the horn and it whimpered, " Shembulock." He hits him once more and Shembulock flies off. One gnome landed on the cart's hood before launching into Dipper's face, scratching. 

" I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, before punching Dipper and the gnome. Dipper grunting when Mabel's fist made contact, after fitting the gnome fives times, the creatures flies off with Dipper's hat in his mouth. " Thanks Mabel.." Dipper said, a bit dazed and blinked a couple times.

" TREE!" [M/N] yelled after slapping a gnome off the roof, he held onto the metal bars as Dipper swerves the cart to avoid it, spinning around all three screamed until the cart lands on it's side. All three groaning and slowly crawled out of the mess, [M/N] leaning against the cart, trying to regain his control. The monster takes a step closer, " Stay back man!" Dipper throws a shovel at it but the monster simply flicks it away from him.

" How is Stan not seeing this?" [M/N] asked himself, they were literally in front of the Mystery Shack. The monster began backing them up.

" It's the end of the line, kids." The head gnome said on top. " Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" He demanded.

" There's gotta be a way out of this." Dipper said, about to take the book out but Mabel marched forwards. " I gotta do it." She said, as Dipper tried to pull her back. " WHAT?? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" He asked. 

" Trust me."  
" What?"  
" Dipper, just this once..trust me." Mabel whispers, giving him a look. [M/N] placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder and began pulling him back. If he had to trust Dipper, he had to trust Mabel too. Plus, it looks like she was cooking up a plan.

" Alright Jeff, I'll marry you." Mabel sighs, walking forwards to the gnome monster. " HOT DOG!" The gnome beast stomped it's foot, " Help me down there, Jason! " Jeff said as he climbs down from his spot. "hanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Once he was on the ground, he show her the diamond ring. " Eh? Eh?" Mabel holds her hand out and he slips the ring to her finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" He said about to walk back.

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said, staring at her new ring. 

" Well, Uh, don't mind if I do." He smiles as he turns, leaning up to kiss her but she pulled the leafblower, she brings it towards him and Jeff panics, trying to crawl away but [M/N] stood in his path, glaring down, in fear, he moved back but the leafblower sucks him in. 

"That's for lying to me!" She growls, she up the power on the leafblower, sucking him further, "THAT'S for breaking my heart!" 

" ow! My face!" Jeff cried out in pain.

"And THIS is for messing with my brother and my friend!" She huffed, both [M/N] and Dipper stand behind her. She aimed Jeff at the beast, and grins. " Wanna do the honors?" She asked Dipper, he grins smugly, "On three!"

" ONE, TWO, THREE!" Dipper switched the forwards lever and Jeff shoots out into the beast, both twins fall forwards and [M/N] whistled a bit. " Wow, another home-run!" Jeff flies off far, screaming about getting revenge. [M/N] shook his head as Mabel blew away the rest, most ran or crawled away in fear of the machine. [M/N] watched before noticing one getting caught by the plastic rings. Out of pity, [M/N] walked forwards and about to grab the tiny guy, but it hissed then whimpered. 

" Don't hurt Billy, demon-one." Billy whimpers and [M/N] stared at the gnome a bit shocked before shaking his head. Maybe humans appeared as demons? He grasped Billy, and slowly helped him out the plastic rings. Once Billy was on the floor, he stared at [M/N] before hurrying away in the tall grass. [M/N] throws the plastic away and walked to the Pine twins. They pulled back from a hug, [M/N] smiles before ruffling their hair from the stick's and leaves that clung to their hair.

" Come on, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." [M/N] said, his stomach grumbling. He opens the door and enters, Stan stood behind the counter, counting money. " Yessh, you three get hit with a bus or something?" He asked, eyeing the three. 

" I wish." [M/N] groans as he walked behind the twins.

" Hey!"

All three turn to Stan, with curious eyes. 

" W-Wouldn't you know it?" Stan said, " I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" [M/N] raised an eyebrow, they haven't accidentally overstocked anything since December with those fake yeti hats that smelled like burnt hamburgers. It's rare for Stan to do anything nice for them or anyone.

" Really?"  
" What's the catch?"  
" Free stuff."

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something. " Stan replied as he placed the money back in the register. [M/N] looked around for anything, his eyes glanced around before seeing the thing that caught his gaze the most. He walked forwards to the shelves and grasped a notebook, one made of black leather and had a tree on the cover. A pine tree to be exact. 

[M/N] walked out the aisle to see Dipper looking around at the clothes, grinning, [M/N] pulled the blue hat off the shelf and placed it on Dipper's head. " There you go, we match." He chuckled as Dipper checked in the mirror and grins. " That doesn't look so bad." Dipper said as he looked at his friend. " Thanks for saving our butts today."

" Oh please, it was more of you and your sister saving mine." [M/N] said, smiling as he held the notebook against his chest. " I've had a day, a fun day with you two, I can't wait for the next adventure." Dipper grins in response, shyly playing with the rim of his hat. Maybe staying in Gravity falls won't be as bad as he thought it would.

"And I will have a..." Mabel announced, drawling their attention. " GRAPHILING HOOK! YES!"

"Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked Dipper who shrugs and returns his gaze to his sister. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel exclaimed with glee, hanging from the ceiling a bit, knocking something made of glass over. [M/N] sighs, " I'll get the broom." He said, moving to the next room.

"Fair enough!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the three head upstairs. 

Mabel dressed in her Pj's, jumping on the bed, laughing. [M/N] reading a comic book while sitting on Dipper's bed edge as Dipper writes in the journal. _This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back._ Dipper narrates in his head, glancing up to see Mabel grasping a stuff animal with her graphing hook with a grin then back to [M/N], watching him and [E/C] eyes flickered up from the comic book to Dipper's eyes. Dipper's cheeks turn a bit pink and his eyes went back to the book. 

" I should be going to my own room." [M/N] yawns, " We'll have a long day tommorow, working and scaming people." He stood up, stretching his arms. " Goodnight you two."

" GOODNIGHT!" Mabel called as she lands on her bed, grinning.  
" Night." Dipper said, with a smile, closing the book. Once [M/N] shuts the door, Dipper placing the book under his pillow. " Mabel, could you get the lights?" Dipper asked, as Mabel aims her graphing hook at the lantern. " I'm on it!"

There was a sound of glass breaking, which almost made [M/N] fall down the stairs but shook his head as he heard the two laughing. Mabel must've turn the lights off with her new toy. 

_Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked._ Dipper narrates once more in his head. 

[M/N] was on the ground floor as he heard clicking in the next room, and a metal door closing. [M/N] peeks into the gift shop and saw nothing, he shrugged, probably something closing. The light in the vending machine went out, so it's something Soos would have to look at. [M/N] walked off into his room and laid on his bed, creaking as he landed. He moved, grasping the notebook. He opens it and smiled, he picked up a pen from his bedside table, clicking it.

 _What do I say? Good night? How crappy my life is_? [M/N] writes on the first page after writing the date in the corner. _I thought today would be another boring day with Stan's niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper. But today, was actually far from what I've expected, I lived in Gravity Falls all my life and I've never had an encounter with anything scary or supernatural. Not until today. My life was in serious danger but it's been a very long time since I had fun. Now, I honestly expect more dangerous things to come. With the three of us, I swear, we can find the author and talk to him or her._

[M/N] bites at the bottom of his pen.

_Though, Billy, that little gnome was scared of me. Called me a demon too, I don't understand why. Maybe I look like one? I mean, there are so many possibilities why I'm called one. But whatever, it isn't the worst thing I've been called. Anyway, I'm tired and have a long shift tommrow, see you tommrow. Love [M/N]._

[M/N] shuts his notebook, placing it on the bedside table with the pen, he crawls under his covers. He glanced out the tiny window in his room before closing his eyes, only to snapped open and glanced at the window to check again. He blinked before laying back, his back towards the window. He swore, he swore he saw something on the moon, like an eyeball. Maybe he was going crazy. 


	3. 02| The Legend of the Gobblewonker and [M/N] fighting it

After a few days, everything was back to normal in the Pine household. It was even a peaceful breakfast with the three teens in the kitchen. [M/N] had woken up early and make pancakes for everyone in the household for breakfast. He also made a note to buy groceries later, and new milk too. 

  
" Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel asked, holding up Sir Syrup.

  
" I'm always ready!" Dipper said holding up Mountie Man.

  
"Then you know what it means!" Mabel cheered, both twins holding up their syrup bottles with wide grins. " SYRUP RACE!" They both said, holding the bottles upside down as the syrup from their bottles began slowly pouring downwards into their mouths. [M/N] watched and shook his head, looking over the comic as they did their syrup race. Both chanting for the syrup to fall faster but Mabel wins.  
" I won! Yes!" Mabel cheered, coughing. " Did you see, [M/N]?" 

  
" Sure did, congrats, as your prize, you can wash the dishes." He said, the female twin whines as she takes her seat. Dipper chuckled as he looked back at the newspaper, his brown eyes glanced before seeing the page on the right. They went wide before looking at his sister excitedly then to their friend , " Ho-Ho, No way! Mabel, [M/N], check this out!" Both lean over and [M/N] grins, " No way, $1500 for a picture of something supernatural? Sweet."

  
" Human-sized hamster balls?!" Mabel gasped, pressing her hands against her cheeks, stars in her brown eyes. " I'm human-sized!!" 

  
" No, no, Mabel!" Dipper laid the newspaper on the table, he points at the page he was looking at. " We've seen weirder things than that everyday!" He gestured the guy in the photo. The guy had taken a photo of some happy monster making the peace sign. "We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" He asked, glancing at his sister and his friend.

  
" Nope! Just memories." Mabel chirps, " And this beard hair!"  
" One bit me on the leg." [M/N] adds, " And I have a tooth, it was stuck in the wound."

  
" Ouch, why did you save that?" Dipper questions his sister mostly but she shrugs.

  
"Good morning, knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?" Stan greets with a question, Dipper glanced at his sister a bit before looking back to their uncle. " Um, happy anniversary?" He said as Mabel throws her hands in the air, "Mazel tov!" [M/N] closed his comic book, looking at Stan. " Happy 100th birthday?" He questions only for him and Dipper to get hit on the head with Stan's rolled up newspaper.

  
"It's Family Fun Day, geniuses!" Stan said as he opens the door, [M/N]'s nose wrinkles in disgust as Stan sniffed the milk. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals." 

  
" Is this gonna be like the other family bonding day?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. " I'm not even a Pine, but yet you Dragged me with."

  
" Hush you!" Stan pointed his finger at [M/N]. " Plus you had fun."

  
_In a dark room, Mabel, Stan, Dipper and [M/N] were working on fake money. The twins drawling on the paper, Stan inspecting them and [M/N] using a hair dryer to draw the finished ones hanging on the wire. Stan looked at the twin's work and eyes narrowed. " You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" Suddenly the sound of sirens and flashing blue and red lights lit the room. " Uh-Oh." Stan mutters, as [M/N] throws down the hair-dyer in a panic._   
_" I won't go back to jail!" The teen cried as he hurried out the room._

  
" Ugh." Mabel shivers, " The county jail was so cold." She whispers. 

  
"Alright, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker." Stan admitted, walking behind the twins, putting his arms around their shoulders. " But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?!" He asked, both Mabel and Dipper cheering, " Wait, what?" [M/N] tried to sneak away but Stan caught him by his collar. " HEY! Let go old man!"

  
" Nope, you count as family." Stan grins, " Now get the blindfold on." [M/N] grumbled, taking the blindfold from his hand and tied it once he was in the car. He had so many plans, watch tv, read comics and drink soda. [M/N] had a wonderful dat planned out. Everything was dark but he heard the twins shuffle into the back of the car and Stan gets into his own. The car came to life and [M/N] clung to the seats, it was known that Stan wasn't the best driver out there, though he hanged on. They were on the road, as far as [M/N] could tell, he digged his nails deeper into the cushion as The Stanley Mobil's wheels squealed when Stan turns the corner.   
" Blindfolds never lead to anything good." Dipper groans, hugging his knees to his chest. " Heh, says you." [M/N] mutters to himself.   
" Wow, I feel like my senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers~" Mabel said, touching Dipper's face with her hands. Dipper chuckling as he tried to push them away. [M/N] grunting when Stan drove over a speed bump, he flew up an inch a bit. " Jesus, Stan, are you wearing a blindfold again?" The [E/C] eye teen asked.   
" Heh, Nah But with this cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" Stan said, leaning forwards to squint at the supposed "Woodpecker". Stan drives through the railing making the three teens in the car scream on the impact. After hitting serval things that Stan claimed was logs, the car stops and everyone walked out. " You three stay here, be back in a minute." Stan said hurrying away and [M/N] sighs. " I smell fish, stinky old men and disappointment."   
" I thought Stan walked away." Mabel said making both boys snicker.  
" Okay!" Stan returned, " Open them up!" They took the blindfolds off and blinked a couple times.   
" Ta-da!" Stan gestured behind him with three fishing rods in hand. " It's fishing season!"   
" Fishing?"  
" Watcha playing at, old man?"  
" Ugh, I wish we hit a tree on the way here."   
Stan ignored at three of them, " You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!"   
" Here, fishy, fishies," Lazy Susan chirps, Pan in hand, " Get into this pan!" Next to her on the dock was Toby Determined, " Say cheese!" He said to the guy who caught a large fish. Once Toby took the photo, the flash scared the man who fell into the water with his fish. Then next to them was Manly Dan and his three sons. " Uh, is this good?" The oldest of the boys asked as he held up a fishing rod. " NO!" Manly Dan snapped, grabbing the fishing pole and snapped it on his knee. " I'll show you how a real man fishes!" He declared, looking over the boat and yanked a fish straight out the water. " Hahah!" He laughs before throwing the fish into his boat and began wrestling with it. Manly Dan's sons began cheering, and chanting. " DAD! DAD! DAD!" Tyler in the background as well, cheering Dan on. 

" That's some quality family bonding!" Stan said, watching everyone fish. " Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper questioned with crossed arms. [M/N] wondered too, Stan never made en effort bonding with people unless he had something coming from them or they had something Stan wanted. He also wondered why he was dragged along with him.   
"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't "like" or "trust" me." Stan explained with air quotations and a roll of his eyes. " Didn't you steal almost all of their catches a few months ago?" [M/N] questioned, remembering Stan bring a trunk load of fishes to the Mystery Shack. He also remembered getting sick from said fishes after eating one. " That doesn't matter." Stan said with a grin. 

" I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel whispered to Dipper.   
" Hey! Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan said before placing fishing hats on his niece and nephew, then one on [M/N]'s Head too. " Made one too sport!" Stan glanced at the twins, " Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know." The twins took the hats off to see the hats and the L from Mabel's hat falls off. " It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"   
" Ten hours?!" [M/N] cried out horrified. He hated fishing, this has to be some child abuse.   
" I brought the joke book!" Stan added, holding the red book. 1001 Yuk'em ups.  
" No! NO!" Dipper cried out as well. " There has to be a way out of this." Mabel whispered until a yell crawled all four away.   
" I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" [M/N] sighs hearing Old Man McGucket exclaim. Everyone's favorite crazy old homeless man. He turns around to see the older man run, pushing and shoving everything in his path, even slapped a poor man's sandwich out of his hands. He watched as McGucket shook a random man. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" McGucket began doing a frantic jig making [M/N] snort.   
" Aw~ he's doing a happy jig." Mabel cooed.  
"Noooo!" McGucket disagreed, shaking Mabel a bit. " It's Jig of grave danger!" Mabel pulled back just as a man from the cabin came out, annoyed. 

" HEY! What do you think you're doing huh?!" The man snapped, he walked over to Old man McGucket and sprayed him with a spray bottle. " What did I tell you about scarring my customers? This is your last warning dad!" McGucket yelped as he was sprayed. " I got proof this time! Bygummity!" 

The three teens looked at each other before following after McGucket to the proof he had, they walked on the dock to see a broken boat. It looked like someone or something broken up with ease. "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here." McGucket points to Stan who wasn't paying attention, he pulled his finger out of his ear and looked to the homeless man. " Huh?"   
"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" McGucket tugged on his son's arm with desperation in his voice and [M/N] sighs a bit. This always happened, between the town and Old Man McGucket, He says something crazy and then someone laughs at him. It's always been like this.   
"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" Sheriff Blubs tilts his head a bit with laugh, everyone joins in on the laugh and pointing at McGucket. The Pine family nor did [M/N] joined in, McGucket's son just shook his head in shame.   
" Aw, Donkey-spittle!" McGucket sighs as he walked away, the group departed, still laughing.   
" Well, that happened," Stan walked on to his boat, the Stano-war, and began untying it. " Now Let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan hummed as he began untying the rope off the dock. [M/N] was about to get in when Dipper yanked him away, " Wh-"  
" Mabel, [M/N] you heard what he said right?" Dipper whispered to the other two.   
" Aw, Donkey-spittle!" Mabel mimics, her eyes looking in different directions and swung her arm in a way McGucket would've. " The other thing. About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty." Dipper said, showing the newspaper from his vest. " Actually, that isn't a bad idea." [M/N] said, rubbing his chin in thought.   
" Ah! That's two fifties!" Mabel gasped.  
" imagine what you can do with one hundred dollars." Dipper gushed with a smile. [M/N] hummed in thought, thinking what he could do. Nothing much in town but out of town and state he could. Maybe I could save up for college, mom wouldn't give me a cent for it. Or a car, a car is nice too.  
" Mabel? Mabel?" Dipper snapped his fingers in front of his sisters face and she blinked back. "Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!" Mabel exclaimed, " [M/N]?" Dipper started, the [H/C] haired boy shrugs. " Sure, better than fishing I guess." The three grin at each other before turning to Stan. Dipper throws his arm around Stan's shoulders, " Grunkle Stan!" He started, " Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"   
" Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!" Dipper, Mabel and [M/N] chanted from the dock.   
" Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!" McGucket tried to join in but the teens stopped and stared at the older man weirdly, he stopped as well. " Uh, I'll go." He leaves just as a boat rolls up beside the dock edge. " You dudes say something about a monster Hunt?" Soos asked, looking at the three. " Soos!" Mabel smiles, her and Soos fist bump each other. " Dudes! You could totally use my boat for your Hunt! It's got a steering wheel , chairs, normal boat stuff."  
"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" Stan persuaded, the three look at Soos, who was doing the robot then to Grunkle Stan who smelled himself.   
" Ima drive this!" [M/N] exclaimed hoping into Soos' boat and pulled a life preserver on. The twins follow suit after the teenager. Once everyone was in, they were laughing. [M/N] looked at Soos who grins, " Go ham buddy!" He encouraged and [M/N] began driving the boat away laughing, loving the feeling of driving something other than the cart.   
Dipper was in front of the deck, leg prompted on the metal railing. " Hoist the anchor!" He commanded, Soos pulls up the cinderblock. " Hoist the flag!" Mabel unrolls a purple towel with a sun with sunglasses. " We're gonna find that Gobbelwonker!" Mabel exclaimed, " Were gonna win that photo contest!" Dipper added.   
[M/N] was heading towards the island but stops, " Hey guys? Did any of you bring sunblock?" He asked, no one answered and he turns the boat back to shore. " We're going to get some sunscreen!" Dipper cheered along with Mabel and Soos. Once they bought it, they resumed their destination towards the island. [M/N] humming as he drove, looking around at the other boats before feeling a stare. It wasn't creepy, it was merely observing him. He turns his head a bit to see Dipper watching him with a smile on his face. [M/N]'s cheeks turn a bit pink and looked to the side before turning his gaze at Dipper. " Why are you smiling at me?"   
"O-Oh, I was smiling?" Dipper stutters, his cheeks turning deep red and he coughs into his fist a bit. " Okay, Okay." He began pacing in front of them, [M/N] parking the boat in the water. " Alright, if we want to win this contest, we gotta do it right." Dipper said, Mabel, Soos and now [M/N] watching him. " THINK! What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" He questions the three.   
"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie." Soos blurts out before his eyes went wide with fear. "Dude, am I a side character?! Do y'ever think about stuff like that?" Soos asked, as Mabel rubbed his arm a bit to comfort him. 

" The couple having sex in the woods die first." [M/N] said, Dipper gave him an annoyed look before shaking his head. 

" No, No." Dipper disagreed, " Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?" Soos poses himself as Bigfoot, eyes looking in different directions, everything. " There he is, Bigfoot!" Dipper acted out the scenario. "Uh-Oh! No camera!" Dipper reaches in his vest and pulled out a camera. " Oh, wait! Here's one!" Dipper grins, pretending to try and take a picture. " Oh-No! No flim!" He puts the camera back as he gestures with his hands. " You see? You see what I'm doing here?"

  
" Uh-huh."  
" Oh yeah, Dude's got a point."  
" Makes sense."

  
" That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras." Dipper exlciamed happily as he held the bag of camera. " Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, two for each of you, three extras in this bag, one in [M/N]'s jacket, two on the ship and one!" Dipper shows the one under his hat. " Under my hat!" [M/N] whistled, impressed. " Dang Dipper, you got this covered. You must really want that money."

  
" Thanks!" Dipper grins at his friends direction, "There's no way we're gonna miss this!" Dipper placed his hat back on his head. " Okay, everybody, let's test our camera's out!" After saying that, Soos accidentally flashes himself and in a panic, he throws the camera overboard. 

  
" You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras." Dipper said with a grin, not at all worried. " We still have Sixteen cameras!" After saying that, a bird swoops down over Mabel, scaring her. " AH! Bird!" She throws the camera at the bird and misses. " Fifteen! okay, guys, I repeat, don't loose your cameras." Dipper said, eyeing his sister in particular.

" Wait, loose the cameras?" Soos asked. 

  
" DON'T!" 

  
"Dude, I just threw two away." Soos said, gesturing to the two cameras floating in the water. " THIRTEEN!" Dipper said loudly, " ALL RIGHT, we still have thirteen camera-" He throws his fist on the collar with frustration and a loud crunch. " Twelve. We have twelve cameras." 

  
" So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Mabel asked, holding one camera in her hand and the others in the other. " No!" [M/N] said, stepping forward, placing his hand on Mabel's to stop him. " No! No, okay." Dipper takes a deep breath, calming down before looking at his sister. " You can be look out with Soos, [M/N] can man the wheel and I'll be captain." [M/N] and Mabel both frown, " Why do you get to be Captain?" [M/N] asked, arms crossed. " I'm the one driving us."

  
" Yeah!" Mabel agreed, " Why do you get to be Captain?" She asked, placing the camera on the floor, " What about Mabel?" She gestures to herself, " MA-BEL! MA-BEL!" She began chanting her name. " I'm not sure that's a good idea." Dipper said, tapping his chin in thought, his sister tends to let power to go her head or mess up pretty badly. " What about Co-Captain?" She asked. 

" There's no such thing as Co-Captain." Dipper said, hands on his waist. 

  
" Whoops." The twins and Soos turns their head to see [M/N] dropping the camera in the water. On purpose. " I want to be Chief Mate." Mabel throws another camera after [M/N], proving her point too.

  
" OKAY! OKAY!" Dipper sighs, " Mable, you're Co-Captain, [M/N] you're Chief Mate." [M/N] grins to himself and drops the bag of cameras on the floor. Soos walks up as well, " Can I be associate Co-Captain?" He asked with his hand raised.

  
" As Co-Captain, I authorized that request." Mabel beamed. 

  
" Well, as first Co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster with this!" Dipper said gesturing to the large barrel of fish food that Soos as oddly standing too close to. 

  
" Permission to taste some?" Soos asked.

  
" Granted."

  
"Permission co-granted."

" Okay."

  
" Permission associate co-granted." Soos said, before digging into the barrel and picked one up. He takes a lick and within seconds, regrets his decision. He coughs, sticking his tongue out while trying to get the taste out. All three teens began laughing at his reaction. " UgH! Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like." Soos admits as he shakes the horrible feeling off. [M/N] shook his head before walking to the steering wheel and started the boat up again.

  
" Come on, I want to get a nice picture before the sun goes down." [M/N] said as he began driving towards the Island. Within minutes, Soos was scooping fish food into the water as everything became a bit misty. [M/N] steered around broken ships, trees and the occasional rock. Mabel and Dipper in the front of the deck, Mabel playing around with the bird like a ventriloquist dummy and Dipper trying to make her stop. " Would you two knock if off?" [M/N] asked, them moving around was making it harder for him to see. " I thought you two were on look out." 

  
" LOOK OUT!" Mabel called, throwing the volleyball at her twin, hitting his arm and the ball bounced right into [M/N]'s eye. " UGH!" He groaned and closed his eye, " MABEL!" Dipper snapped. 

  
" It's fine, It's fine." [M/N] assured the Pine boy. " It looks like we're here." [M/N] said, pulling the leaver that set the anchor down in the water. The boat settles and [M/N] walked away from the wheel and off the boat, and on his feet. " Allright!" Mabel cheered climbing off the boat. " Hamster ball, here we come!" Once everyone was off the boat, they began walking down the only path way visible to them. As they kept walking, there were many noises in the deeper, darker area of the forest. " So, it feels like were gonna get murdered." [M/N] sighs, rubbing his eye, that was still in pain. 

  
" No we're not." Dipper said, scoffing. " How's the eye?" He asked, glancing behind them as Soos and Mabel laugh at the sign. 

  
" Hurts every time I look out it." [M/N] replied, " Your sister throws hard." Dipper chuckled, Mabel did have a good arm. Everyone stops when there was a loud growl, they moved closer to each other, Dipper had dropped the lantern when he was startled. " Dudes! Did you hear that?" Soos asked, walking closer to the group. " What was that?" Mabel asked, glancing around, " Was that your stomach?" She asked, eyeing Soos's stomach. " No. My stomach normally sounds like whale noises." Soos said as Mabel pressed her ear against Soos's stomach. She heard whale like noises and her eyes lit up, " Wow, so majestic." She beamed. 

  
A possum came out from the forest, grabbing the lantern making [M/N] and Dipper gasp. " HEY! YOU OVER GROWN RAT OF THE NIGHT! GIVE IT BACK!" [M/N] snapped, about to get it but Dipper tugged [M/N] back. " Our light."

  
" How are you going to get back?" Dipper questioned, " You can't see anything in the fog." [M/N] huffed and stayed there, Dipper not removing his hand off [M/N]'s. 

  
"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it." Soos suddenly says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Without any light, why should they risk their safety now?

  
" Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture! " Dipper said, as he rolled his eyes. [M/N] shook his head as watched Dipper dip into some fantasy, he reached over pinching Dipper's cheek making the brunette winced. " Dude, we're on a mission here, don't leave us to be some tiny Indiana jones guy being interviewed." The words slipped out [M/N]'s mouth before he could process himself.

  
" Wait, how'd-nevermind." Dipper shook his head a bit. " I'm in!"   
" Me too!"  
Both, including [M/N] was being dragged by Dipper hurried away in the direction of where the possum went. After getting even farther, Soos and Mabel began beatboxing behind [M/N] and Dipper. "! My name's Mabel, It rhymes with table!,It also rhymes with... glabel!, It also rhymes with... shmabel!" She raps.

  
" Dude, we should be writing this down." Soos said, stopping his boom-box noises. Dipper stops, letting go of [M/N]'s hand, he pulled out the camera when he heard something. " Guys! Guys, Guy." Dipper stops Mabel and Soos, " Do you hear something?" He asked, loud growling echoing the island.

  
" This is it!" Dipper beams, walking ahead, with Mabel in tow. [M/N] and Soos glanced at each other, before nodding: protect the pine twins. Soos grasped a sharp stick and [M/N] grabbed a rock. They walked after Mabel and Dipper with their selected weapons. The mist was getting heavier as they walked until Soos stops the three with a gasp. [M/N]'s eyes lit up as he saw the figure of the Gobblewonker on the water. They threw themselves at the log, pulling their cameras out. " Everyone, get your cameras ready." Dipper orders as everyone did, [M/N]'s finger directly on the trigger. 

  
" Ready?" Dipper said, " GO!" Soos jumps over the log with a war like cry, taking pictures frantically. [M/N] hurried after him and the twins after the other two. Though, it was sheer disappointment from there. It was not the Gobblewonker, but a broken ship with Beaver habitants.

  
" What the fuck?" [M/N] cursed, throwing the rock at the ship, scaring a beaver off. Nope, he was not sorry because the beaver and it's home gave him false hope. 

  
"But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise! " Dipper sputters in denial until the growling came back. They turn to see a beaver biting at a chainsaw. That must've been the noise all along.

  
"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw." Soos said, taking pictures of that instead. [M/N] sighs and kicked another rock, feeling the guilt of leaving Stan now. With him, at least they would've caught something.

  
"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all. " Dipper said dejectedly. 

  
"He did use the word "scrapdoodle." Mabel added, with her own dejected tone.

  
[M/N] sits on the log besides the water sighing, Dipper sits on a rock that was in the water, throwing a rock at the water. "What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing?" Dipper asked, throwing another rock into the lake."Hey... guys, do you feel that? " He asked, the rock he was under started to vibrate under him. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!" Dipper yelps, almost falling into the water but [M/N] yanked him back by his vest. " Thanks man." Dipper gasped, " No problem." [M/N] said as he watched the figure in the water swim away.

  
"This is it!" Dipper began taking pictures of the sea-monster as Soos and Mabel back up in fear. "Come on! This is our chance!" Dipper turns only to see Soos and Mabel back up a bit more. Confused an annoyed with their actions. " What's wrong with you guys?"

  
" Dipper.."  
" Dude.."

" So we die here?"

  
"It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this! " Dipper shows them and only to realize why they were backing up, the Gobblewonker was directly in front of him. The Gobblewonker roars, and they all run. It lunges a bit on shore, knocking a tree forwards to the group. Dipper saw this, lunges at Mabel, they roll for a second and back on their feet. [M/N] hurried after, having been lucky to avoid the tree. They ran to catch up with Soos, also trying to avoid trees that were aimed at them from behind." TO THE BOAT! HURRY!" Soos cries out, picking up Mabel before the Gobblewonker bit into her. He carried her on his back as he ran.

  
Dipper was snapping pictures as he ran, yelping as a root caught his leg and dropped the camera. " The camera!" He tried to run for it but [M/N] yanked Dipper back, and pulled him onto his shoulder. Dipper squeaks as he watched the Gobblewonker rushed after them, snarling. 

  
"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude! " Soos said, running beside them as Dipper shouts, "WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

  
" MY EARS!" [M/N] yelped as he hurried, he could feel the monster getting closer. He throws Dipper aboard and Mabel hurried on as well, [M/N] hurried to the wheel and Soos climbs aboard too. [M/N] drives backwards. Dipper pulling the camera out his hat, aiming at it. " All right! This is it!" He was about to take the picture but noticed the condition of the camera. " CRACKED LENSE?" He exclaimed. 

  
"Soos! Get a photo!" Dipper said only to see Soos throwing perfectly good cameras at the sea-monster much to his horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dipper shouts. 

  
"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!" Soos throws it at Dipper, missing him and breaking the camera. " SOOS!" [M/N] growls from the steering wheel, but the monster dives into the water before [M/N] can scold the man-child. 

  
"Go, go, go, go, go!" Dipper shouts, as [M/N] turns the boat the other way, [M/N] pulled the green leaver and the boat began speeding away. The monster right on their tail. " COME ON!" [M/N] huffed as he avoided the boats, and drove around the island. " [M/N]! BEAVERS!" Dipper pointed out, [M/N] turns his head to see the beaver ship. He tries to turn left but it dragged on, breaking the beaver ship and now a whole bunch of angry beavers were biting at the ship and its crew. [M/N] dodged the one that tried to come at his face but Soos wasn't lucky. Soos runs around the ship screaming, and Mabel was trying to get the beaver off with the fishing net. Everything happening as the monster chased them. They even ran through a glass panel that was weirdly on water.

  
[M/N] tried not to hit any boats as he drove, but the monster flung the others out of the water or in it. The ship slowly losing wood and its self. Soon, a dead end was coming up, the end was a waterfall. " WHERE NOW?!" He shouts, Dipper opening the journal for a minute. "Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!" 

  
" MIGHT IS A GOOD THING!" [M/N] shouts, flooring it towards the waterfall and the boat went through, crashing into the ground and sent all of them flying to the dirt. they dust each other off and looked to see the monster heading in making the group scream in fear, hugging each other. [M/N] yanking Dipper and Mabel into his chest, his arms around their shoulders and Soos hugging them all close. 

  
Lucky for them, the monster get's itself stuck at the entrance. It tries pulling back but it was stuck, growling and snarling at them. 

  
" It's stuck." Mabel smiles.   
" HAHA! YEAH!" Dipper shouts happily, " Wait..it's stuck?" He moved, searching over his body for a camera but groans when there wasn't one left for the moment they wanted all day. [M/N] takes the one from his vest and nudged Dipper with it with a cheeky smirk. " Here ya go, fanboy." Dipper grins as he takes it, then turns to the Gobblewonker, taking multiple pictures of the huge beast as it squirms. " Didja get any good ones?" Mabel asked.

  
" THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" Dipper shouts gleefully, throwing his hands in the air. He hugs Mabel with excitement and [M/N] grins. MY NEW CAR HERE I COME!

  
Suddenly, a large rock falls from the ceiling and hits the Gobblewonker in the face. It stops it's squirming and went limp. There was sounds of static and electricity coming from it's mouth which confused the group. " Uh, I thought sea-animals couldn't do that.." [M/N] said, going down towards the beast with Dipper. They both touched it, and it felt like rubber and metal. 

  
" I bet someone's in side." [M/N] said, eyeing the robot with distaste. " Come on." He climbs up along with Dipper, looking for the hatch. " Look." Dipper said, eyeing the hatch. " Guys, come look at this!" [M/N] called for Mabel and Soos. Once the two were there, [M/N] lifts the hatch and inside was Old Man McGucket Who fiddles with the many buttons and knobs. " Ahem." [M/N] fake coughs into his fist. "Work the bellows and the...Eh? Aww, banjo polish!" McGucket yelped, seeing He was discovered.   
"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?" Dipper asked, eyes wide. He was honestly surprised that the crazy old man was behind all of this.   
"Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention." McGucket stutters, poking his fingers together nervously. "I still don't understand." Dipper responded, " Isn't it obvious?" [M/N] asked, " He did this because he wanted attention from his son." [M/N] said, eyeing the old man. " Since he got older, his son less interest in him and busy with his own life. The reason why he made the Gobblewonder was because it got him attention from his son and others." [M/N] huffed, " Right?" 

" Right on the nose!" McGucket laughs, slapping his knee. "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." He said, rubbing his beard. Dipper and Mabel looked at their hats that Stan made them, feeling guilt. The man did give them a day off, instead of leaving with him to fish, they went on a Monster Hunt.   
" Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like--boom--just popped into my head there." Soos points out with a laugh, the Pine twins faces turn sour. 

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked, rocking in her heels a bit. " Maybe you should've talked it out with your kid?" [M/N] offered the idea. 

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" McGucket pulled up a projector, showing the group his ideas and actions. "I made lots of robuts in my day!" The next picture was a robot pterodactyl " Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron," He shows a picture of a man next, " or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party." The picture changed to a newspaper clipping of robot breathing fire on the town. " and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He laughs manically. " Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" McGucket moved back, and there were clinks of metal hammering inside. " Any of you kids got a screwdriver?" He asked.  
Dipper looks down and looked at the last camera they had, " Well, so much for the photo contest." He muttered, there goes the money. " You still have one roll of film left." Mabel points out, a little smile pulling on her lips.   
"Whaddaya wanna do with it?" Dipper asked, [M/N] pulled the camera with a smile. " I have a few ideas. Come on, let's get the boat ready." He said, sliding down the GobbleWonder's side.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
Stan sighs, staring at the water with a dejected look, but perked up when he heard a boat behind him. He looked a bit to see Soos's boat and the condition it was in. Horrible. It was slowly getting late and he wanted to go home, eat away his misery.

  
" Hey! Right there!" Dipper points at Stan, taking a picture. Stan stops the boat along with [M/N].

  
"What the-- Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!" Stan grumpily asked, eyeing the group with a frown. [M/N] made a face, shaking his head. " Well, we spent all day trying to find a "legendary" dinosaur." Dipper said with a shy smile. " But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Mabel shared the same smile with Dipper. " Yeah, stop with the pity party." [M/N] said, jumping off Soos's boat and hops into Stan's, making the older man glare at him. 

" Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection-- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun." Stan said, explaining his day and even lift his leg to show the ankle bracelet. " Can you..?" [M/N] grins, he moved, pulling a hair pin from Mabel's hair and began slowly working on the bracelet. 

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for three more?" Dipper asked, Stan glared at Dipper and Mabel for a minute then they put their hats on with beaming faces. Stan stared at them, his expression soften and there was a loud click, he glanced to see [M/N] had taken off his tracking device. The teen throws it in the water with a grin, " You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Stan asked. " Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper said, hopping into the boat. " You're on!" Stan beamed as Mabel and Soos jump into the boat, "Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel bets. 

  
" I'll give a ten more bucks if you can't do it with your eyes closed, Mabel singing on the top of her lungs while I shake the boat!" [M/N] said with a large grin, Stan grins back and placed [M/N]'s hat on his head. " I like those odds!" 

  
Stan's eyes drifted to Soos and noticed the lack of clothing. " Whoa! What happened to your shirt?"  
" Long story dude." Soos said, Stan shrugs his shoulders. It something Soos would do.   
"All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!" Stan said, as everyone cheered. [M/N] pulled out the camera, " Say fishing!" He said, pointing the camera at the Pines family and Soos. " Wait, is my face in the picture?" Soos's tummy was.

Like promised, they had fun and [M/N] won the ten dollars. They fished, listened to Stan's corny jokes, stole a fish from another fishermen and even ran away from police on boat. They were going for one last boating lap before going home, They had a great time. 

" Oof!" Dipper yelped as he felt the bump, bouncing against [M/N]'s hip and half of his lap. " Oh, falling for my dripping good looks?" [M/N] asked, a cheeky grin as Dipper's cheeks heated up and moved back to his seat. " Who taught you how to flirt?" Mabel playfully punched [M/N] leg. " Stan, he said Pines charm can be handed down." Stan grins, laughing. 

  
Once at home, everyone headed for bed and Soos headed home. [M/N] laid on his bed, stomach and kicking his legs up, his journal on his bed. Pen out, his tongue stuck out as he began writing after putting the date in the corner. 

_Another day of adventure. Today, Stan took us out on a fishing trip, while blindfolded. We didn't actually fish with him until the end, me, Dipper, Mabel and Soos went to look for the Gobblerwonker and we did. Well, the fake one at least, McGucket was actually controlling it because he wanted attention from his son. Speaking of, I've noticed lately that Dipper has been staring at me when I'm not looking. I don't mind, I've grown to like it, though I wonder what he's thinking of me. Though, I actually blurted out his fantasy of being tiny Indiana Jones and being interviewed. It was weird, he was spooked when I talked about it. I literally told him I knew what he was seeing. Maybe I'm psychic like stupid Gideon, ugh, stupid little ball of fluff. Anyway, had a nice day, got to go, goodnight_. [M/N] shuts the book and placed it on the bed side table.  
[M/N] yawns as he moved, laying under the covers, hugging the extra pillow. " Can't Wait for the next adventure.." he yawns, not even bothering to look out the window, fearful he might see the eye on the moon again.


	4. 04| Headhunters

  
  
  
_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_   
_And you don't care what they say_   
_See, everytime you turn around_   
_They scream your name_

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_   
_And you don't care what they say_   
_See, everytime you turn around_   
_They scream your name_

_Now I've got a confession_   
_When I was young I wanted attention_   
_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_   
_Anything at all for them to notice me_   
  
  


[M/N] hummed the song that played in his dark earbuds, it had a catchy tune too, he was sent out in the forest to hang up the signs that fell during the storm the other night. Dipper was suppose to go but he was on break, so he offered to go in his place. For him to breath since last week, the whole GobblerWonker incident. He loved his new friends, but he just wanted a breather for once. Plus, Stan hasn't been exactly kind with work; [M/N] do that, [M/N] do this, [M/N] clean that, [M/N] bail me out of jail again. He loved the old man, but he could be annoying. [M/N] also knew Stan was trying to toughen him up as well, [M/N] was possible the only gay man in Gravity Falls, though he questioned about Tyler, and he was still a teen. It would make sense Stan would leave him and Dipper the harder jobs.  
  
  


_But I ain't complaining_   
_We all wanna be famous_   
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_   
_You know what it's like to be nameless_   
_Want them to know what your name is_   
_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_   
_I wanna be famous_   
_I wanna be a star_   
_I wanna be in movies_   
_When I grow up_   
_I wanna see the world_   
_Drive nice cars_   
_I wanna have groupies_   
_When I grow up_   
_Be on TV_   
_People know me_   
_Be on magazines_   
_When I grow up_   
_Fresh and clean_   
_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_   
  
  


"Number one chick when I step out on the scene." [M/N] sings under his breath, hammering the new nail on the tree and picked the sign up, hanging it. He walked closer to the spot that [M/N] and Dipper found the journal and picked up the nail, swinging his hips a bit. Biting his lower lip in concentration, hips swinging as he grooved with the song. No one was close or around to watch him dance to the song.  
  
  


_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_Get it!_   
  
  


[M/N] pressed the sharp part of the nail against the tree, grasping his hammer with the other. He began banging the hammer against it and the nail slowly sinks in with every hit of the hammer.   
  
  


_They used to tell me I was silly_   
_Until I popped up on the TV_   
_I always wanted to be a superstar_   
_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining_   
_We all wanna be famous_   
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_   
_You know what it's like to be nameless_   
_Want them to know what your name is_   
_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_   
  
  


He wiggles his hips, humming a bit louder which caught the attention of the creature trying to leave the area without being seen. Slowly, the tiny creature moved out from under the tall gras and larger leafs and began walking closer towards the human. It watched with curiosity as it moved strangely and gasped seeing the tool in his hand, eyeing it with wonder.   
  
  


_When I grow up_   
_I wanna be famous_   
_I wanna be a star_   
_I wanna be in movies_   
_When I grow up_   
_I wanna see the world_   
_Drive nice cars_   
_I wanna have groupies_   
_When I grow up_   
_Be on TV_   
_People know me_   
_Be on magazines_   
_When I grow up_   
_Fresh and clean_   
_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_   
  
  


[M/N] bends down to pick up the fallen sign, the creature almost runs to hide but noticed the humming and the weird movements the human was making. Slowly, it walked closer and stood closer to the human's leg. It watched as [M/N] placed the sign on the tree and the human adjusting it perfectly. The creature found it admirable that the human was tall, though he really envied him.  
  
  


_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_You just might get it_   
_Get it!_   
  
  


" Get it~" [M/N] sang, as he placed the hammer in his pocket and the creature blinks, get what exactly? Timidly, the creature tugged on [M/N]'s dark jeans and the human went flying in fear and falls over the log much to the tiny creature's worry and amusement. Serves him right from last time. [M/N] groans as his ear buds fall out, he blinked a bit and saw a tiny gnome standing next to him. " Are you here to make me your king?" The gnome shook his head, " To kill me?" The gnome shook his head again. " Then what?"  
  
  


" Billy was scurrying by and Billy saw you making werid movements." Billy explained in the third person. He moved back when [M/N] fixed himself, sitting on the wet ground and stared at the gnome. " What are you trying to," Billy held his fingers up, " Get it?"   
  
  


" Oh, um, nothing." [M/N] said, a bit flustered because the creature watched him dance in the forest where nobody should've seen him at all. " I was singing with the song. Uh, here." [M/N] picked up his phone, pulling the earbuds out and the music played. It startled Billy but noticed the tiny machine singing. It was loud and a bit annoying at first but it sounded nice within mintues. " It's music, I like most of their songs."  
  
  


" Songs." Billy said, rubbing his chin, intrigued. " Billy has never heard this song before, Jeff doesn't allow us to listen." He kicked his foot, and pouts. " Jeff isn't a very nice boss."  
  
  


" I can see." [M/N] said, taking a girl as a queen by force was a dick move. " Uh, I'm done out here, I have to go back before they send Mabel and Dipper after me." [M/N] said as he stood up, wiping any grass on his pants. " I'll see you later?"  
  
  


Billy nods, " Billy will like that, for a demon, you're a nice one." [M/N] smiled a bit dully as the gnome hurried back away from him and into the forest. [M/N] pulled the earbuds back in his ears after plugging them into his phone. [M/N] began walking back towards the Mystery Shack, opening the door and turns his music off. He began walking to the back only to be stopped by the twins with a bowl of popcorn.   
  
  


" HEY!" Mabel beams, " Wanna come watch Ducktective with us?" She asked, she was holding her knitting basket. " It's a rerun we have yet to see since the GobbleWonker inccident."  
  
  


" Sure, I could go for some decent tv." [M/N] shrugs, he had nothing else to do anyway. He takes some popcorn from Dipper's bowl and walked into the living room, sitting on the yellow chair. His back against the yellow arm of the chair, his middle on the chair and his legs hanging off the right side of the arm of the chair. He chewed on the popcorn as the twins sat on the floor, not bothered that the only seat was taken. Mabel began her knitting as Dipper flipped the channel on and the episode began.   
  
  


[M/N] was watching intenally, sneaking his hand down getting some popcorn from the bowl. His fingers grazed Dipper's almost making him flinch but he played it cool and grasped some popcorn eating it. Hopefully Dipper didn't notice or feel his touch.  
  
  


_" I'm afraid your services won't be required here, Sir." The Constable said on the tv. " My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident." He pressed, eyeing the duck with distaste._   
  
  


_"An accident, constable? Or is it...Murder?!" Ducktective quaked, turning to face the camera dramtically. " WHAT?!" The constable exclaimed in shock._   
  
  


Then it went to commercials.   
  
  


" That duck is a genius." Mabel gasped, eyes wide.   
  
  


" Pft, barely, it's way easier to see things when your that close to the ground." [M/N] chuckled, grabbing some more popcorn. " Exactly, when you're that height, it's easier to see clues." Dipper agreed as Mabel looked over them with skeptical look.   
  
  


" Are you saying you two could out-wit Ducktective?" Mabel questioned, squinting her eyes at the two.   
  
  


" Mabel, I have a very Keen powers of observation." Dipper said, [M/N] nods his head a tiny bit. " Not to mention, I think about everything logically and With common sense." [M/N] added.  
  
  


" For example, just by smelling your breath I can tell you've been eating.." Dipper sniffed a bit and blinked. " An entire tube of toothpaste.." He drawls out confused.  
  
  


" It was so sparkly." Mabel defended herself weakly as [M/N] laughed a bit, moving over flicking her forehead. She yelped, rubbing the spot, " How did you know?" She asked the teen. [M/N] smirked a bit, " I knew because I couldn't find the toothpaste this morning when I went to brush my teeth, and you were the last one in the bathroom before me and after Dipper." [M/N] heard loud footsteps and turns to look at the archway as Soos came skidding to a stop.  
  
  


" Hey dudes!" He said, wide smile on his face. " You never guess what I found!"  
  
  


" Buried Treasure!"

" A hole into another dimension!"

" Buri-" Mabel started but playfully shoved Dipper. " HEY! I was gonna say that!" She laughs. [M/N] hops off the chair and follows behind Soos towards the back of the house. The twins following after him.   
  
  


"How did you find the mystery thing?" [M/N] asked as Soos grins, " So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" He explained as they turn the corner and down a small hallway. There hidden by the wallpaper was an parted door, [M/N] slowly pushed it open and spiderwebs began falling along with the sound of loud creaking. They all looked inside to see fake eyes staring back, [M/N] was amazed at the wax statues and walked in.   
  
  


" Woah," Dipper said, amazed as well. " It's a secret wax muesum." He shines the flash light around. " They're so lifelike." Mabel said, looking over at some as well. Dipper turns a bit and walked to one. " Except for that one." Dipper said, flashing the light at one. " Hello!" Stan said, scaring Soos. Mabel and Dipper. " HAHA, it's just me, you're Grunkle Stan!" [M/N] watched confused as they left with a horrified scream and out the room.  
  
  


" I am very confused." [M/N] said walking after them.  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


"Behold the Gravity Falls ! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Gengashi Khan, Sherlock Holmes," Stan gestures the two then looked at the one near them, eyeing it. " Some kind of, I don't know, Goblin man?" [M/N] shook his head a bit as he moved, looking over all of them. They were all the people he knew from studying, tv or on the computer.   
  


There was Robin Hood

Coolio

That one president guy

Liz-Woah  
  


[M/N] stopped in front of her, Lizzie Borden, with wide [E/C] eyes. He had heard of the stories and read up on her. She was a young woman when she killed her parents, supposdly, and was acquitted for her crimes and was ostracized from society after that. Nobody knows who really killed her parents, but [M/N] knew that the wax statue gave him shivers. He looked away only to step in something wet, he looked down and griminced to see one of the statues had melted.   
  
  


" And now for my personal favorite: Abraham Lincoln, right over--" Stan said, and turns only to panick when he saw that the wax figure had melted into a heap of wax. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open?" He questioned before glaring to a figure far from them. " Wax John wilks Booth, I'm looking at you." Stan looked back at the figure, sighing as he poked it with his finger. " How do you fix a wax figure?" Stan asked himself, [M/N] stepping back and rubbed his shoe and foot on the floor to get Abraham Lincoln off his foot.   
  
  


"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, poking Stan's cheek. "Where's that smile?" She began poking her Grunkle's face with a grin until she poked him in the eye a bit. " Egh." He grunts and she backed away a bit. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" She said suddenly with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
  


" You think you could make another wax person?" [M/N] asked walking to the two.   
  
  


"Grunkle Stan, [M/N], I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Mabel lifts her arm showing the glue gun stuck to her arm, she tried shaking it off but it was stuck there for good. " Because you accidentally glued it on the other night." Mabel's cheeks turn a bit pink from embarrassment.   
  
  


" I like your grumption, Kid." Stan said.  
  
  


" I don't know what that means but thank you." Mabel beams, her eyes locked onto [M/N]. " Do you want to help me [M/N]? I a great artist needs a great-co-artist." [M/N] raised a brow and her face shifted into a begging expression, pouty lip and semi-watery eyes. " Pwease?"  
  
  


" Sure, No work for me today." [M/N] shrugs, working with Mabel could be fun. Plus, if he was too busy with this then he would get paid and work on something else.   
  
  


" GREAT!" Mabel beams, " We need to Collab and use our imaginary business minds to make something that brings fools to the yard!" Mabel pulled out a notebook, slamming herself on the floor and began drawing out ideas to do. [M/N] sits beside her, watching her draw out the possible ideas, most of them girly or just something he would've never come up with. [M/N] watched the pages she was giving him, a snake slash unicorn, a guy with a ballerina suit on and a penguin named Juan. He liked that one, especially with the mustache that came with it. Dipper walks in, with a soda and over to the two and chokes when Mabel stood up in front of him quickly.

" What do you think of my wax figure idea?" Mabel asked excitedly, holding up her work, " She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess." Dipper stared at the picture, not trying to grimace at his sisters ideas. " Maybe you should carve something from real life?" Dipper suggested. " Like a waffle with big arms!" Mabel exclaimed as she shows him the drawing she did in seconds. " Yo-kay, or, ya know, something else, like someone in your family." Dipper glanced at [M/N] who was drawing his own work, " What are you working on [M/N]?" Dipper asked, [M/N] looked up and held the picture up. " A penguin?"

" Yes, not just any penguin, his name is Juan." [M/N] said as he looked over the drawing, puffing his chest out with pride. " He lives in alaska and works as a fisher man, he is currently dating a lion seal." Dipper raised an eyebrow at his friend, " It's a complicated gay relationship." 

" Don't lion seals usually eat penguins?" Dipper asked, yelping when [M/N] threw his eraser at him.

" I SAID IT WAS COMPLICATED!"

" Stop screaming about complicated stuff," Stan said, half way dressed for the day minus the fact he wasn't wearing his boxers or shoes. " Kids, have you seen my pants?" Stan asked, putting one foot on a wood box and looked around the room for his pants. Mabel gasped, clutching her drawing pad against his chest, eyes gleaming with stars as she looked at her uncle. " Oh muse, you work in mysterious ways~" 

" Why is your sister talking to the ceiling?" Stan asked, glancing at Dipper, the boy shrugs and Mabel turns, shooing them away with the art hammer. " AWAY! ARTIST WORK ALONE! WHEN THEY ARE CREATING BEAUTY!" She slams the door behind them and [M/N] clutched his picture to his chest, " I still didn't find my pants." Stan sighs, as [M/N] asked, " Did you check the dryer?"

" It's complicated."

" How-"

" I SAID IT WAS COMPLICATED!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on, work started and [M/N] was working the cash register and occasionally cleaned, his little Juan hanging in his room. Once the last customer left, and [M/N] locked the door, Mabel shouted from her art room that her masterpiece was finished. He walked in just as Mabel threw more glitter at the wax figure and [M/N] saw who she had built. 

" Cool, You got his likeness in his big ol' nose." [M/N] said walking closer, Mabel did a fantastic job on the figure. It just looked like Stan, minus the smile on his wax face was just so genuine. 

" I found my pants, but now I'm missing my-uahaah!" Stan walked into the room, missing his shoes and when he took a look at the figure, he screamed in fear, fell on his back and tried crawling away. [M/N] stared down at the older man confused, glancing at the wax figure then to Stan who was blinking his eyes a couple times from the moment of fear and probably shock. _He was so scared of this.._  


" What do you think?" Mabel asked as she walked over to her Uncle.

" I think the wax Museum is back in business!" Stan grins as Mabel cheers, [M/N] offers the older man his hand and Stan slowly gets back on his feet. " [M/N] print up posters about it, but add-" Stan whispers into [M/N]'s ear and the teen nods. 

" Alright!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You all know me, folks, town doll and Mr.Mystery." Stan began, looking over the crowd before shaking his hands a bit in a calm down gesture, " Please, ladies! Control yourselves!" They didn't even move a muscle, the older women didn't even flinch when a fly hit her eye and crawled on it. " As you know, I always bring the people of this fair Town Novelties and befuddlements, The likes of which the world has never known." He pushed himself back from the podium and smiles, " But enough about me." He grasped the sheet covering the figure, " behold.." He rips it off showing off wax Stan and gestures to the figure, " ME!" Soos plays a key on the piano, like a cheer, then Stan's voice saying, 'yeah' but autotuned.

No one really claps, and stared at the figure with bored gazes. " Now a word from our own Mabelangelo." Stan said passing the microphone to his niece.

" It's Mabel," She said, looking at the crowd, " Thank you for coming. I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids." She said, as people groan in disgust making her giggle, " Hehe, yeah, I will now take questions." Her eyes glanced around before pointing at one, " You there!"

" Old man McGucket, local kook." The hobo said as he stood up, " Are the wax figures alive? And, follow up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?"

" Um, yes!" Mabel was a bit confused but answered confidently, " Next question." 

" Toby determined, Gravity Falls gossiper." Toby said, holding up his turkey baster, " Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" He asked, before Mabel could answer the others skeptics, " Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." Stan interrupts. " It certainly is " Stan rolled his eyes, " Next question."

" Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter." The tall woman said, holding a real microphone, " Your fliers promised free pizza with admission to this event." She said as she lifts up the flyer to the wax museum event." Is this true?" People remembered that instantly, and began barking about their free pizza, some even kicking down their chairs as they stood up for a possible riot on the Mystery shack. " That was a typo." Stan said nervously before smiling, " Good night, Everyone!" He drops a smoke bomb in front of the crowd, taking the cash with him as he flees back inside his home. People were peeved, and did little damage to the property, smashing chairs and such. Once everyone cleared up from the area, the door of the Mystery Shack opened.

"Who want some piz-" [M/N] started hands holding a freshly made and cooked pizza he spent hours making for the event. His eyes glanced at the messy area with a frown, " What happened to all the people?" He asked, he was sure he saw people there a few minutes ago. " What are we gonna do with the ten pizzas I made?" [M/N] asked himself, yelping when Mabel appeared at his side.

" PIZZA PARTY!" She basically screams in [M/N]'s ear. 

" Eh, why not, we have pizza that could last us up until next month." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash!" Stan exclaimed happily as he held up the wad of cash they all made that morning. Mabel beside him, cleaning Wax Stan's arm with a smile. " And I owe it all to one person.." Mabel beams to her grunkle just as [M/N] and Dipper walk in, both eating another sliece of [M/N]'s pizza he made. " This guy!" Stan gestures to his wax self with a smirk just as Mabel playfully punched her grunkle in the gut, he grunts and chuckles, " OOh, yeah, you too, ya little gremlin." Stan ruffles her hair affectionately as she swats at his hand. 

" Now, you kids wash up." Stan orders as he looked at the three of them, " we got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow." Mabel and Dipper began walking to go get ready for bed as Stan grins to [M/N], " You have a kitchen to clean, you made a mess from all the pizzas you made." [M/N] frowns a bit, " Why can't we ask Soos to do it? Thats the whole reason we pay him for!"

" Pft, pay him?" Stan chuckled, " Go do it, or you're fired." [M/N] stuck his tongue out,   
" You're too poor to fire me, one of the best employees." [M/N], " And you can barely afford me too." Stan flicks his nose and lightly push him in the direction of the kitchen, " I'm going, I'm going." [M/N] pulled his phone up, pushing the earbuds in his ears as music began to boom in his earphones, hopefully Stan wouldn't hear him at all or ask him to bring things from the kitchen. [M/N] placed the rest of the pizza's in the fridge for later, and began scrubbing the bowls that once had pizza sauce, and dough in it just a loud shriek of horror came through the music, wiping his hands on his shirt, [M/N] left the kitchen just to see Stan screaming over wax Stan, who's head was now gone. The twins coming by the doorway too with shock expresstions.

" Wax Stan!" Stan trembles, sweat coming down his face and arms, " He's been...MURDERED!" The clock chimes loudly, Mabel faints into Dipper with a painful groan. Stan shakingly called the cops who answered and came within minutes. Mabel wakes up within minutes after their arrival and just kneel next to her dead creation and grimaced at the scene, Stan clasped his hands together as he explained his story to Sheriff blubs and deputy Durlands, the deputy writing down everything Stan saying. " I went to go use the John and when I come back, BLAMMO!" He said, swinging his fist, " He's headless!"

" My expert handcrafting besmirched." She whispered, trying not to cry, " Besmirched!!" She shakes her hands, [M/N] kneeling down and rubs her back, " He's in a better place." He consoled as Dipper kneels rubbing her back too, upset that his sister was. "Who would do something like this?" Dipper asked. [M/N] shrugs, not having a clue, but this got him out of dish duty. " Why the head?" [M/N] hummed, looking at the headless figure of his boss.

" What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Deputy Durland asked, looking at his partner, the large male glanced at the headless figure then to the Pine family, " Look, We'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts-" He shrugs with a bored frown coming to his lips, " This case is unsolvable." He takes a long sip of his coffee as the Pines snapped, shocked.

" WHAT?!"

" You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan demanded, pointing at the Sheriff. " You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives." Dipper said, as he scratched the back of his head, " Ya, know, I could help, if you want." Dipper offered as Mabel nods, " He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans." Mabel vouched as Dipper smiles, " All signs pointed to the goat."

" Yeah, Yeah!" [M/N] said, with Stan, " Let the boy help!" Stan said, gesturing to Dipper, " He's got a little brain up in his head." Sheriff Blubs clicked his tongue, nudging Deputy Durland with a chuckle. " Whoo! Would you look at what we go here!" He patronized Dipper, " City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Durland grins, calling out, " City Bo-oy! City Bo-oy!" " You are adorable." 

" Adorable?" Dipper repeats, a bit hurt at their patronizing as [M/N] sighs loudly, drawing their attention. 

" Hey, we can solve this ourselves," [M/N] said, as he throws an arm over Dipper's shoulder and looked over the cops, " These lazy pigs, wouldn't know how to start really, I mean, they can barely tell apart their assholes from a hole on the ground." [M/N] grins as Sheriff Blubbs frowns, shooting him a scowl.

" Thin ice [L/N]," He said, pointing at [M/N], " Anyway, leave the investigating to the grown ups, alright? Maybe we find something."

" Tell me when you do," [M/N] hummed, smirk crawling on his lips. " Find some grown ups." Before the officer could say another thing, the radio began speaking, _" Attention, all units. Steven is going to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe."_

" It's a 2316!" Durland gasped loudly, " Let's move!" They both push passed them, the door shutting behind the police. Dipper huffed, " That's it! Mabel, [M/N], we are going to find the jerk who did this!" Dipper said, " And get back that head, then we'll see who's adorable." He clenched his fist before gasping and sneezing, a tiny one making Mabel awe, " You sneeze lik a kitten." Dipper shoots her an annoyed look and she chuckled, " When you scrunch your face like that, it makes you look ten times cuter." Mabel grins, before walking towards her room. 

" You do sneeze cutely, " [M/N] poked Dipper's cheek and the Bruinette flushed, " Alright, enough fun and games, some pervert is probably using Stan's head for something...I'll see you in the morning for some jerk hunting." [M/N] yawns before walking to his own room in the Mystery shack, " 'Night dipper." [M/N] yawns as he walked away into his room. " Stay cute!" With that the door shuts as Dipper flushed a bit, with an annoyed grumble. " I'm not cute." 

The next morning, [M/N] on the yellow chair in the living room, eating a cold piece of pizza as the twins covered the living room in police toliet paper, and ready the crimescene, Mabel taking pictures of Stan's headless wax figure. He takes a bite of his pizza, just as Dipper began to speak, " Wax Stan has lost his head, and it's up to us to find it." He turns to the board of "suspects" and taps his finger against his chin in though, " There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling." He glanced at his friend before turning to his sister, " The murderer could have been anyone."

Mabel gasped, eyes wide, " Yeah! Even us!" 

" It wasn't us, Mabel," [M/N] said, Dipper pulled out the journal and looked over the pages, " In this town anything is possible, ghost, zombies-" [M/N] lifts his sliece up to take the final bite but two pieces of pepperoni fell off the slice, down the arm of the small yellow couch and onto the floor. " It could be months before we find our first clue-" [M/N] sighs and looked over the couch side, spotting the two pepperoni slices on the floor right beside the axe. _Axe? Our axe is always outside by the logs..wait._

" Guys! I found a clue!" [M/N] said, making the twins snap their heads up from the foot prints on the shag carpet, [M/N] picks up the axe and looks over it, the twins gasped and looked it over too. " We should bring it to Soos, see if he knows anything about it." [M/N] said, as Mabel took a few pictures of the axe on the floor. They walked into the mystery part of the shack, and [M/N] clears his throat making Soos look up. " Hey dudes, what can I help you?" He asked, as [M/N] held out the axe, " Ohh! Gimme." Soos carefully holds the axe and looked over it with curious eyes.

" So..what do you think?" Dipper asked, eyebrow raised as Soos looks down to them, " In my opinion, this is an axe." Mabel shakes her head a bit before she slammed her fist on her palm, gasping, " Wait a minute, the lumberjack!" Dipper's brown eyes widen too, they share a look, "  
Of course!"

" I don't know, I mean, of course Manly Dan gets pissed about everything, but wouldn't come back to to kill wax Stan," [M/N] said, thoughtfully. " Yeah, if you want to find him, he's usually at the bar in town." Soos said, looking at the three, " Heh, you three are like the mystery trio." Dipper shakes his head, " Don't call us that-" " [M/N]! Come back in here and do the laundry and then back to the dishes you go!" Stan's voice echoed in the house then the closing of a door and [M/N] groans a bit, rubbing his nape. " Looks like I'm on house duty for the next few hours, you guys are more than welcome to go without me, if Wendy comes by, I should show her a picture of the axe." Mabel nods as she pulled one of the many she took and hands it to her friend.

" Alrighty! We should go now and look for this guy, Manly Dan, if thats he's real name!" Mabel said, " Yeah, have fun with chores." Dipper said as [M/N] flicks his hat a bit. " See you two later, be good, don't do drugs and don't let people try to take you into a dark alley way." [M/N] gives them a smile and watched them leave. He pockets the photo and walked back into the laundry room, looking at the two baskets of laundry before starting with the one he tried to finish last Monday, began folding it just as another scream makes him jolt a bit.

**"AVENGE ME!!"**

[M/N] looked through the trianglur window and saw Stan telling the kids to avenge him and they walked off. " And people say I'm dramatic." He sighs before moving back to the basket of clothes and began folding them like Stan said. Usually, [M/N] was sent to do the more domestic chores of the house while Dipper gotten the more workmen, like chopping wood, shooing off Rabie raccoons, or occasionally chasing off Old man McGucket with a broom. [M/N] had no problems with doing it in the past but now maybe Stan thought he was weak or something, that was just a random though but it didn't hurt any less with Stan _did_ thought that.

" Push it down, push it down, push it down.." [M/N] chanted silently as he worked on the clothes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah, that's so harsh, I mean..you guys had a busy day." [M/N] said, sitting in his seat behind the twins, Dipper telling him all the details of their day about Wax Stan's murder. Even the part about the police mocking them for the false suspect. " You guys-"

" SHUSH!" [M/N] closed his mouth when Stan shushed him loudly, " Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Stan said, as he stood at the podium. Soos sniffled and blows his nose into the tissue in his hand as Stan began his eulogy, " Some people might say that it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself." Soos stood up from his seat, pointing at Stan, " They're wrong!" He cried defensively.

" Easy, Soos!" Stan tried to calm the other down before he could break down into some sort of tantrum or start ugly crying again. He turns his gaze to the figure in the coffin, " Wax Stan, I hope ypu're pickin' pockets in wax Heaven." Stan sniffed a bit as [M/N] nods, " Or giving them hell in hell." [M/N] muttered as Stan's eyes watered and quickly covered them, rushing out, " I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" He excused as he rushed out the room, Soos rushing after him crying too. 

" Well, that was something." [M/N] said as he stood from his seat and sat in Soos, Dipper sighs and leans against his seat more with a frown, " What's wrong?"

" Those cops were right about me." Dipper said, as Mabel frowns at her brother's upset mood and grasped the axe tightly with a confident smile. " Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Mabel said but Dipper stood from his chair and looked ahead of him, not sparing his sister and friend a glance. " But I considered everything; the weapon, the motive, the clues," He walked towards wax stan and stared down at the lifeless wax figure with a frown.

" Well it really isn't your job to look for any of those things but you tried your best," [M/N] said as he watched Dipper's back with a sigh, " Blubbs and Durland are just lazy asses, Dipper. Honestly, I think you did better then they could ever accomplished in a day."

" Huh." Dipper said, " Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it." Mabel walked over and looked at the figure too, " All the figures have those, it's to put them on their stands, its a pain to put them on and off of them." [M/N] explained to them just as a lightbulb went off in his head suddenly, _No finger prints, hole shoe marks in the shag carpet, that axe..No way!_ [M/N] turns to look at Lizzie and their eyes connected making him squeal in surprise, landing on his butt and crawled backwards towards the twins who snapped their heads towards him. " [M/N]?" They muttered as the figures came to life, all of them groaning and grunting as they began to move themselves in front of the exit.

" Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" Dipper began to name them and [M/N] stands up shakingly, as Lizzie snatched her axe away from Mabel who in turn grips [M/N]'s arm harshly. " OHMYGOSH." Mabel gasped in horror as she stared at the figures. Wax Sherlock Holmes steps in front of the other wax figures and stared down at the trio coldly, " Congratulations, my three amateur sleuths." Wax Sherlock said, " You've unburied the truth!" [M/N] gulps as every set of fake eyes stared at them now, each with a cold look in their eyes. " And now we're going to bury you."

" But why?" [M/N] asked, feeling both of the twins clutch his arms, their nails digging into his [S/C] arms. " Why were you trying to kill Stan? What did he do?!" Anger in his tone which Sherlock smirked at, " He sto-Took you guys in when your first owner was selling you, and this is how you guys repaid him?! By trying to murder him?!"

" You sad child, he hid us and forgotten us for years!" Wax Sherlock sneered, getting in [M/N]'s face and moved back before he could be kicked in the shin, " He bought us from a garage sale-" Coolio interrupts, " A haunted garage sale, SON!" Sherlock rolled his eyes a bit and held his pipe, " Your Uncle-" " Not my Uncle." " Bought us from that garage sale, we tortured our last owner to practical insanity for the kicks of it, then your Uncle bought us and so the Mystery Shack wax collection was born. By day we would be playthings of man." His eyes narrowed as Coolio began, " But when your uncle was asleep, we would rule the night." wax Sherlock turns, locking his gaze on the kids with a scowl, " It was a charmed life for us cursed beings, until your uncle closed up shop on us for good. " Once the feeling of abandonment is placed, you can never not feel abandoned and alone . But you would know the feeling would you, [L/N]?" [M/N] scoffed, and looked away, annoyed that he was called out like that. 

"We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away," Sherlock said, glaring to Wax Stan, " But we got the wrong guy."

" That's so not cool!" Mabel exclaimed in horror, " You tried to kill our Grunkle because he put you away in storage, gosh Dipper, you were right, Wax people are creepy!" 

" Enough!" Sherlock snapped, " Now that you know our secret, You must dieeee!" All the figures eyes rolled up in the back of their heads with zombie like groans coming from them, they began walking towards the trio who back up against the small snack table that Soos made for the funeral. " What do we do? What do we do?" Mabel asked frantically, as Dipper shrugs, " I DON'T KNOW!" [M/N] looked at the spread before taking the plate of devil eggs and throws it at them, the plate shatters and eggs splattered on Genghis Khan, that didn't stop him and [M/N] began throwing other food with the twins helping. Everything broke or missed the buffed warrior until [M/N] grasped the coffee pot he made for this sad occasion and throws it in the waxed figure's face. The wax figure began screaming in pain as it's wax face was melted off, he dropped his sword as the group of wax figures stopped moving. 

" Thats it!" Mabel said, looking at the empty coffee pot, " We can melt them with hotty melty things!" The twins looked at the electric candles and grasped them as [M/N] grasped the sword the wax figure dropped. The group of wax figures gasped in alarm, fearfully holding their arms up for protection, backing away. [M/N] swinging his sword back, almost hitting Dipper's face but the male twin ducked a bit. 

" WATCH IT!"

" SORRY!"

"Anyone move, and we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper warns the group, backing them up away, " Decorative candles!" Mabel threatens as well, Wax Sherlock snarled a bit, " You really think you can defeat us?!"

" It's worth a shot."

" I guess? I'm not really sure."

" I don't care, I have a sword in hand and not afraid to us it." The wax figure's eyes narrowed, " So be it, ATTACK!"

Lizzie tried to swing her axe at Mabel who dodged it and the female figure slices off Robin hood's head off. Mabel moved passed her and sliced off Shakespeare's arms, who then panics and runs off with a panicked cry. Mabel was safe until one of the arms held her in a chokehold, with a quick movement, she moved the hand of the arm into the parted door and began slamming the door on the hand rapidly.

" Interview this, Larry King!" Dipper exclaimed as he decapitates Wax Larry King's head with the candle. " My beautiful Neck!" He cries, the figure running towards the direction of his head. Wax Groucho tried to yank the candle out of Dipper's grasp but burns his hand instead, he hissed in pain as Dipper thrusted the candle through Groucho's waist. " Joke's on you, Groucho!" The figure makes one more joke before falling to the floor in a heap of wax. Dipper smiles at his accomplishment and turns only to see the giant Genghis Khan run at him. [M/N] moved from his spot and shoved both of them to the ground, [M/N] straddling Dipper who in turn groans, looking at his candle light that shattered, some glass in his hand. " Fuck, sorry."

" It's oka-EH!" Dipper yelps as he noticed how close [M/N] was, the other straddling him and their faces close since Dipper leaned up some so his back was off the floor a bit. " Too close." Dipper wheezed, his cheeks painted pink a bit and felt like his heart was going to explode because of how hard his heart was pumping. [M/N] looked over Dipper's hand and noticed how hard Dipper's heart was beating and smiled meekly, feeling embarrassed himself. " Sorry, Let me just-" [M/N] began as Mabel barked, " As cute as you guys flirting is, I NEED A BIT OF HELP!" She was swinging around Coolio's head and beats the rest of the wax figure's up with the head, they all fell down around her. " Oh wait, nevermind!" She called after they fell, [M/N] helped up Dipper and then grasped his sword holding it over the fire pit to make it nice and warm. Sure he cut the queen's head and dis-armed Coolio off but it didn't stop their wax limbs. 

" DIPPER!" Mabel cried out alarmed, " Behind you!"

" Dipper! Catch!" [M/N] called just as throws the sword towards the Burnette, Dipper caught the sword as Sherlock clashed their swords together. Sherlock kept advancing and Dipper kept backing out into the hallway. [M/N] yelped as Lizzie's Axe slammed in front of him, making her growl.   
  


" I'm about to give you forty hacks boy!" Lizzie snarled, raising her axe above her head, missing [M/N] again as the axe was caught on the fireplace mantel, " Just like my dear ol' mom and dad." [M/N] gasped, not alarmed at the threat but what she said. 

" I KNEW IT!" [M/N] gasped, as he moved out of here way, moving behind her, she raised the axe once more with a scowl, " Karma!" [M/N] said as he dodged the slice, laid on the floor and used both legs to kick her in the fire place, she screams for a moment but then it was slient. [M/N] stood up and saw some tiles fall by the window of the room and gasped, looking to Mabel who was currently throwing wax figure limbs into the fire place. 

" Go!" Mabel urged, " I got clean up in here, just make sure my doofus brother doesn't die!" [M/N] hurried towards the upstairs, seeing some slices on the wood from Sherlock and the window with the triangle open. He moved just as he caught Sherlock's coat fluttering over then other side of the roof, [M/N] hurried and carefully grasped the roof as he made it away from the edge of the roof. He peeked to see Sherlock took the upper hand against Dipper and gasped.

" Any last words, boy?!" Sherlock asked, with a smirk as Dipper glanced at the wax figure before seeing the sun slowly come up and smiled, " Have any sunscreen?"

" Got any wh-" [M/N] comes down the roof side and slides down with a yell, shoving off Sherlock who screams, " Curses! I've been stopped by a boy in shorts! AHH-" He melts before hitting the ground as the sun shines above them. [M/N] exhales and looked to Dipper with a smirk on his face. 

" Wow, thanks," Dipper said as he stood up and winced, he looked at his hand to see the small pieces of glass from the fake candle piercing his skin more and made a trail of blood down his fingers. " Ouch, dang, It's poking in." [M/N] walked over and gently takes Dipper's hand and smiled a bit.

" Come on, I can fix this, Stan likes punching mirrors when he feels attacked, I know what to do." [M/N] said looking up as Dipper's breath caught in his throat, when [M/N] looked up and the sun was set up in the sky now, it highlighted his hair, making his [H/C] shine more and made his bedhead style more relaxed and beautiful. His eyes glimmered more and Dipper could've swore he saw the universe swimming in his [E/C] pupils. _He was just perfect..Wait what?! No way, he's my best friend practically!  
_

Dipper takes his hand abruptly and dust from his vest came up and he began making quick inhales before sneezing quietly and cutely. [M/N] cupped his own cheeks and eyes glittered with stars making Dipper's cheeks redden more. " Aw~ You sound like a kitten!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yo Journal, so, as suspected, Lizzie Borden did murder her parents or at least wax lizzie did. Anyway, Stan made me clean up the wax figure mess and had Soos fix the windows, but then it was chores, chores, lunch break and more chores. I don't understand how one guy needs a teen to do chores all day. The twins got the day off, luckys. Weridly, Dipper began turning red around me, he was very red when I helped fix his hand from the glass, his heart was pumping hard too like he ran a marathon and kept staring at me after we killed wax Sherlock. I think he likes me, or finds me handsome. I am handsome, anyway, I have to sleep before another busy day of work, heard Gideon is back from utah or somewhere, his tour was finally over and Stan is gonna have a cow. I also made a friend with this new creature, Billy who likes music, he's cool._


End file.
